The Killers
by Mel De Lutz
Summary: ¿Hay razones para matar? ¿Motivos para una venganza? ¿Deseos de sangre? ¿Opciones para vivir o para morir? La necesidad inminente de descubrirlo y la búsqueda de sus propios objetivos une a un asesino serial y a una mujer con sed de venganza en una historia donde morir no resulta algo extraordinario.
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Advertencia: **Historia adulta (+18) alto contenido de violencia, crímenes y torturas. El que advierte, no pierde.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

—El jurado condena a Isabella Swan a quince años de prisión. —Terminó de decir el hombre que formaba parte de dicho grupo de personas.

Isabella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

La condenaban por haberse defendido, por algo que no había hecho.

Y otra vez, como hacía un año atrás, estaba en la portada de los periódicos más populares de Estados Unidos y el mundo; pero la fotografía no era de ella vestida de blanco entrando a la iglesia del brazo de su padre, sino era de ella escoltada por la policía, cabeza inclinada hacia delante y manos esposadas, condenada por un asesinato que no cometió.

Desde el primer día que ingresó a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Seattle, su vida se convirtió en un completo infierno. Tuvo que declararse culpable para que le bajaran la condena y ni todo el dinero de su familia pudo hacer que la sacaran del pabellón de las asesinas. Allí, las mujeres eran crueles las unas con las otras y la mayoría había matado a su marido por maltrato, pero ella era la peor de todas porque había asesinado a su esposo: _«__un hombre de familia que su único pecado fue haberla amado__»_, palabras que la madre de Felix Volterra dijo a la prensa cuando expresó que al fin la justicia había prevalecido.

Isabella apenas era una joven de veinte años que creyó haber encontrado el amor en el empleado de la empresa de su padre. Peleó en contra de toda su familia para casarse con él, a pesar de las advertencias que su hermana le había hecho y las amenazas de desherencia… siguió su objetivo.

Objetivo del cual se arrepentía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó su compañera de celda, Alice; una mujer pequeña, con el cabello negro y corto, piel extremadamente pálida, piercings y tatuajes cubriendo su menudo cuerpo. Isabella llevaba una semana encerrada y apenas había abierto la boca para expresar algunas cosas.

—Maté a mi esposo —contestó tímida.

No, no podía haber pronunciado aquello. No era una asesina, no lo había matado, todo había sido un desafortunado accidente. Maldito el momento que le hizo caso a Rosalie, su hermana, con aquella cláusula en su testamento. Maldito el momento en que se le ocurrió abrir la boca… Aunque si las cosas no hubiesen sucedido de esa manera, estaría muerta.

—Tranquila. —Alice palmeó rudamente su hombro, mientras masticaba ruidosamente un chicle—. Yo maté al mío.

El cuerpo de Isabella se estremeció. Estaba rodeada de asesinas que pensaban que formaba parte del grupo por haberse declarado culpable.

—Aunque era mi novio, no mi esposo. Él era machista y abusaba de mí cuando le daba la gana o estaba drogado. Yo lo amaba, o eso decía, pero un día me cansó —le comentó Alice, agrandando su sonrisa y relatando, como si fuera una hazaña, la manera en que mató a su novio mientras este dormía la siesta y ella lo drogaba para que no sintiera cuando le cortaba el miembro con una tijera y, luego con ese mismo instrumento, le proporcionaba las puñaladas necesarias para que dejara de vivir.

—_Manos de tijera_, deja de atemorizar a la muchacha. —Se acercó otra mujer, también con expresión ruda.

Isabella estaba aterrorizada, creía que todo lo sucedía tan solo era producto de su imaginación o de algún sueño profundo... quién sabe... pero la realidad no podía ser. No, no podía. Su realidad no era tan cruel y despiadada.

Sin embargo, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, se hizo más real. Cada día se despertaba asustada, con la espalda adolorida y muerta de frío. Vomitaba de tan solo imaginar que tenía que comer la comida asquerosa que preparaban las otras prisioneras; sufría de fuertes dolores de cabeza que la dejaban mareada y algunas veces desmayada. Hasta que descubrió que en su interior se hallaba un ser inocente.

Y todo comenzó a cambiar.

Se cuidaba más, procuraba comer todo, mantenía al día sus vitaminas y ayudaba en la enfermería para no tener que pasar algún riesgo. A pesar de estar encerrada, sentía que las cosas iban mejorando y todo era por su angelito regalado del cielo cuando pensó que Dios ya no se acordaba de su existencia.

Los malestares del embarazo pasaron e Isabella pensaba en llamar a su familia. Había pedido que nadie la fuera a visitar el día que la condenaron, sin embargo, necesitaba que ellos tuvieran contacto para cuando su angelito naciera y se pudieran hacer cargo de él. No podía ni pensar que su hijo se criara dentro de la cárcel, rodeado de asesinos. Eso no lo podía soportar, prefería que se lo llevaran y no verlo nunca más.

Nadie sabía de su embarazo debido a que se cuidaba extremadamente, tanto, que evitaba las duchas cuando llevaban a su grupo para tomar una. Prefería recoger agua en una botella, una esponja y un frasco de jabón líquido cuando todas las presas dormían.

Después de cuatro meses, extrañando a su familia y añorando su antigua vida, decidió llamar a su hermana para que la visitara, con el pretexto de necesitar algunas cosas. Ese día no pudo siquiera ingerir algo de alimento, el estómago lo tenía revuelto y su cabeza estaba a cientos de kilómetros de allí; sentía que algo estaba por pasar y ese sentimiento la tenía inquieta.

Rosalie llegó puntual a la hora de visita, le quitaron sus pertenencias, le sellaron la mano y se quedaron con las cosas que le había llevado a su hermana. Molesta y apenada, ingresó a la sala donde algunas presas estaban sentadas hablando con sus familiares, separadas por grandes ventanales transparentes y un teléfono colgado a cada lado para comunicarse.

Nunca se imaginó que tendría que visitar a un familiar en aquel lugar, ni a su pequeña hermana menor que apenas estaba viviendo lo que era en realidad la vida: cruel e injusta, aprendiendo de la peor manera.

Tomó asiento en el cubículo más lejano, tratando de obtener algo de privacidad. Estaba impaciente. Habían pasado cuatro meses y no sabía cómo reaccionar ni con qué se encontraría. Miraba fijamente la gran puerta de hierro escoltada por dos guardias que parecían un par de estatuas con armas colgando de sus cinturones. Se estremeció por todo lo que su hermana soportaba, no podía imaginar cómo la estaba pasando.

La puerta se abrió y una muchacha que, si no fuese por la imagen de sus entristecidos ojos, Rosalie no la hubiese reconocido. No estaba tan delgada como creía que la iba a encontrar, pero parecía haber envejecido unos veinte años más y los maltratos de la vida estaban pasándole factura. Aquella persona ya no era la joven llena de vida y saludable. No era la niña que corría por los pasillos de la empresa o de su casa. No era aquella que con una sonrisa cambiaba el ánimo de todos aquellos que vivían a su alrededor…

Isabella se encontraba allí, buscando desesperadamente con su par de ojos abiertos como platos, a su hermana. Le mostró las muñecas a uno de los guardias y este sacó un juego de llaves para desposarla y escoltarla hacia el asiento.

Al llegar frente a Rosalie quiso atravesar el plástico y abrazarla. Quería llorar hasta que la sacaran de aquel lugar, pero sobre todo, necesitaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón un beso y un abrazo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó asiento y su mano derecha automáticamente fue a parar contra la pared transparente, a lo cual la rubia imitó el movimiento mientras con la otra mano sostenía el auricular del teléfono en su oreja.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Fue lo primero que pudo articular con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que pujaban por salir.

—Bien. —Isabella le sonrió y bajó la mirada.

No podía seguir hablando con Rosalie, provocaba que los recuerdos llegaran a su cabeza uno por uno. Recuerdos de su infancia, adolescencia, de cuando estaban en el colegio y de los tantos viajes que habían hecho alrededor del mundo. Necesitaba salir rápido de allí.

—¿Segura? ¿Alguien te molesta ahí adentro? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Estás comiendo? —Comenzó a bombardearla de preguntas sin dejar espacio para las respuestas.

—Rose… —suspiró, bajando la mirada—, te pedí que vengas pero no para hacer vida social o hablar de cómo la paso aquí… te lo pedí para decirte que estoy embarazada, tengo cinco meses y necesito que te hagas cargo del bebé cuando nazca. Prométeme que vas a cuidarlo como si fuera tuyo y, por favor, _júrame_ que nunca le hablarás de mí.

Rose quedó atónita por el petitorio. Quería que criara al hijo del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia… ¿Hasta dónde iba a seguir creciendo el corazón de su hermana? Proteger a un ser que, por las circunstancias, bien podría deshacerse de él y hacer como si nunca hubiese existido; pero no, ella estaba rogando por un poco de amor para el hijo del desgraciado.

—Por favor. —Isabella rogó al verla dudar—. Él también lleva parte de mí —agregó para convencerla.

—Bella… —Rose suspiró y asintió derrotada. Era verdad, tenía ADN de su familia, solo esperaba que ese niño no tuviera ni una gota de parecido con los Volterra—. Te lo… juro_._ —Volvió a asentir para sí misma, convenciéndose de que era a su hermana a quien le haría aquel favor. Un niño… ¿ella cuidando de un bebé?—. ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?

—Maravillosa. Desde que supe de él me siento más ligera, tengo más ánimos y me cuido más. —Isabella acarició su pequeño vientre cubierto por la tela del mameluco que usaba como uniforme—. Nadie sabe de él y sé que no podré ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo, pero siento que debería ser así, no quiero exponerlo al peligro.

—¿Alguien te está lastimando? —Rose se alarmó y pegó un saltito en su asiento llamando la atención de las demás personas—. Dime quién y le diré a Emmett que…

—¡NO! —Isabella se alteró—. Afortunadamente, me ha tocado un pabellón un poco tranquilo. Están las asesinas pero son buenas. Mis dos compañeras de celda son agradables, me ofrecieron la cama más grande y tengo una colcha extra.

—Bella… te juro que no estarás mucho tiempo aquí. Verás a tu hijo crecer, tan solo ten un poco de paciencia.

—Rose, solo quiero que cuides de mi hijo. —Vio de reojo que uno de los guardias se acercaba a ella—. Ahora tengo que irme, pero te llamaré cuando vaya a nacer. Solo… _cuídalo_, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí, princesa. Cualquier cosa llama, te traje unos dulces y algunas cosas de aseo. Mamá te escribió una carta, más tarde te la darán. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, hermanita. Gracias. —El guardia se acercó, le dio un par de toques en el hombro y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

Rose vio cómo su hermana pequeña se alejaba, escoltada por un hombre que en la puerta de salida le esposó las muñecas y con una última mirada desapareció. Sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. Había soñado con volverse loca por la noticia de ser tía, pero las circunstancias no le permitían celebrar como era debido, ya que su hermana estaba sufriendo por tener que separarse de su pequeño hijo y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Aquel día, en la oscuridad de su celda, Isabella se permitió llorar desconsoladamente por la situación tan precaria que estaba viviendo. De la noche a la mañana todo su mundo se había desmoronado, se sentía abandonada. Lo único que tenía y, el tiempo se acortaba más y más, era a su pequeño bebé. Como percibiendo lo que su madre sentía, se hizo presente con un movimiento como diciéndole: _«hey, mamá, no estás sola. Estoy aquí contigo»._

Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas, no estaba sola, por lo menos por cuatro meses más estaría con la mejor compañía que una madre podría tener: su hijo.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo y su vientre había crecido considerablemente. Estaba muy emocionada, ese día, por primera vez, lo vería; sabría si era una pequeña o un pequeño. Cualquiera fuese el resultado, sería el niño más amado y consentido a pesar de que su madre no pertenecería a su vida.

La emoción la embargaba tanto, que a las 5 am, cuando una de las guardias pasó despertando a las internas para llevarlas a las duchas, ya estaba lista con su toalla e implementos de aseos.

Rosalie fue a visitarla cada día, sin embargo, se había negado a recibirla. Aun así, su hermana le había dejado unos cuantos dulces y cosas necesarias para su estado en la cárcel.

Isabella siguió silenciosamente a los guardias, llevaba la cabeza agachada y sus brazos rodeaban posesivamente sus pertenencias. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató en qué momento alguien alargó la pierna y la hizo tropezar. Torpemente, se puso de pie, ignorando el brusco movimiento que realizó su bebé y continuó caminando. Su vejiga estaba tan llena que apenas llegó a los baños corrió hacia un cubículo y entró dando un portazo por lo desesperada que se encontraba; hizo lo que le urgía y salió aliviada.

Todavía no estaba preparada para que supieran de su embarazo, así que apenas vio las miradas sobre ella, detuvo sus intenciones de quitarse el mameluco y subió la manga que ya estaba fuera.

Al recoger sus cosas no se dio cuenta que todas las presidiarias habían salido de las duchas y que quedaba ella sola.

Una fina tira de tela negra cubrió sus ojos, un par de robustos brazos le sujetaron los suyos y sintió cómo un puño se enterraba en su vientre, haciéndola soltar de un solo golpe el aire retenido; por más que quiso desprenderse del agarre para cubrir a su hijo, no pudo. Estaba indefensa y los golpes le provocaban fuertes dolores.

Las lágrimas descendieron mojando sus mejillas, no tenía ni una miserable pista de quiénes podrían estar haciéndole eso a su bebé. El aire se fue acabando, llegando al punto en que no pudo respirar porque la sangre en su nariz y boca se lo impedían. De repente, sintió una navaja atravesar su vientre una y otra vez… Lo único que hizo fue pensar en su bebé, en cómo le estaba fallando a su promesa de protegerlo.

Todo se volvió negro y entró a un mundo donde la esperaban sus padres y hermana; también podía ver a su cachorro y escuchar las risas de un niño. Estaba en el cielo, sin lugar a dudas.

.

En una clase de psicología que había tomado en la universidad, un profesor hizo una pregunta interesante: ¿un asesino nace o se hace?

Hubo muchas respuestas con teorías interesantes. Algunas tales como: depende de las circunstancias, otras afirmando que existe un gen que lleva a las personas a nacer con ese instinto; y por último la de Isabella, explicando que hay traumas que se desenvuelven a medida que el ser humano se va desarrollando y que eso provoca que la mentalidad de muchos cambie. Que hay algunas personas que no son capaces de sostener un revólver, pero con la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema y el sentido de perseverancia, se ciegan y hacen cualquier cosa que nunca han pensado en su vida hacer.

Teoría que ella confirmó cuando despertó en la habitación de un hospital, con su vientre herido, sin su hijo y sin tener a nadie a su lado porque a las visitas las tenía prohibida.

Su bebé ya no estaba con ella.

Y en ese momento, sintió algo que nunca había experimentado: el sentimiento de _venganza_. Realizó un juramento silencioso de matar a la maldita persona que había acabado con la vida de su hijo. Hacerla rogar hasta asegurarse que nunca más iba a respirar. Verla suplicar y no tener una pizca de remordimiento.

Lágrimas de dolor e impotencia corrían por sus mejillas. Solamente el médico, sin tacto alguno, estuvo a su lado para informarle que su bebé no había sobrevivido al ataque. Luego, unos detectives le preguntaron si tenía idea de quién había sido el atacante, pero Isabella no lo sabía. Los policías que se encontraban vigilándola no le daban ninguna información, haciendo que se exasperara.

.

Una semana después, Isabella al fin veía el sol del día, aunque era desde la ventana de una patrulla. Sin embargo, la emoción de la libertad o el sentimiento de sentir el aire libre correr por su piel, no estaban presentes. Para ella, la vida no existía. La misericordia de Dios se perdió en algún lugar del mundo… o ella quedó rezagada en el olvido.

Al llegar al lugar donde los últimos seis meses había sido su _hogar,_ alcanzó a divisar a su hermana hablando de manera exasperada con unos hombres que la rodeaban y asentían a todo lo que decía, e imperceptiblemente, Isabella sonrió al sentir un familiar calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Rosalie era una persona de armas tomar, de temperamento fuerte y autoritaria. Trabajaba como gerente general en el hotel principal de Seattle, cuyos empleados hacían todo lo que salía de entre sus labios. Isabella amaba pasar sus ratos libres allí, su hermana se expresaba de una manera tan pasional que nadie sería capaz de negarle algo.

La patrulla, o mejor dicho, los cinco autos que la _resguardaban,_ continuaron la ruta sin detenerse.

Rápidamente, una vez dentro de la cárcel, los policías la escoltaron hacia la enfermería de dicho lugar. Caminaba despacio porque sus heridas eran recientes y dolían como el infierno de tan solo respirar.

En la sala de enfermería, el doctor Black la ayudó a acostarse en la camilla. A él le daba tristeza aquella expresión vacía y sin vida que tenía Isabella. Ella era una muchacha alegre, saltarina, que exudaba entusiasmo; un ángel que tan solo los que verdaderamente estuvieron a su alrededor pudieron apreciarla en todo su esplendor.

Jacob Black había tenido la dicha de observarla, de lejos, cuando visitaba a su padre en el colegio donde trabajaba; allí la veía aunque fuese por cinco minutos y se alegraba el día.

—¿Estás cómoda? —Isabella asintió cerrando los ojos, mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

El doctor rascó su cabeza antes de salir en busca de una manta. La temperatura había disminuido, su paciente tenía las defensas bajas y podía adquirir una fuerte gripe que empeoraría todo.

Al regreso, la encontró dormida profundamente y tuvo el privilegio de ver su rostro pacífico. La acobijó antes de ir a atender a otra reclusa.

.

—Buenas tardes. —Rosalie y un hombre vestido de terno -abogado más que seguro- ingresaron a la sala acompañados del director.

Rose había conseguido que Michael Newton les permitiera ver a Isabella, usando como pretexto la salud de esta.

El doctor Black dio media vuelta y asintió en forma de saludo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y salió de allí, no sin antes advertirles que no podían alterar a la muchacha.

—¡Mira cómo duerme, Emmett! —Rosalie soltó un sonido lastimero al verla dormida profundamente, pero con una mueca de dolor en sus labios; también tenía las manos hechas puños y fruncía el entrecejo en un intervalo de tiempo.

—Está dormida, Rose. Creo que será mejor venir otro día. —Emmett apretó el hombro de su esposa.

Él se había hecho a un lado con todo el caso, como su cuñada se lo pidió. Sabía que era inocente y viendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se metió de lleno a estudiar el caso, encontrando falencias en la defensa. Necesitaba saber la versión de Isabella, ya que ni siquiera había sido interrogada como era debido; se había acogido al silencio mientras su abogado llegaba, uno que no era particular, sino del estado porque ella lo prefirió así.

La primera declaración había sido la confesión de culpable, pero era justamente ahí donde se hallaban la mayoría de los errores. Algunos hechos simplemente no concordaban.

Rosalie miró incómoda a Emmett, si él volvía abrir la boca le daría un golpe, sin importarle que estaban frente al director o que se encontraban en una penitenciaría y meterla presa no costaría mucho.

—No debería hacer esto, pero los voy a dejar solos y darles media hora para que estén aquí —anunció Michael Newton.

—Mike, gracias por permitirnos estar aquí. —Rosalie le sonrió con cariño.

—De nada. Sabes que aprecio mucho a tu familia y a ella, creo en su inocencia, pero no puedo hacer mucho porque los que tienen la última palabra son los del jurado. Desgraciadamente. Bueno, los dejo solos, afuera hay un guardia. —Michael hizo una mueca—. Es el protocolo. Cualquier cosa, estoy en mi oficina. —Asintió antes de salir de la sala de enfermería. Emmett suspiró y miró fijamente a su esposa, sabía que nada podría hacerla cambiar de idea.

—Si no aprovechamos en acorralarla, es capaz de negarnos las visitas. ¿Ya no recuerdas cómo llegó mi madre a casa porque la rechazó?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza dándole la razón. Entre las hermanas Swan no se sabía cuál era la más terca y orgullosa, parecía que ambas competían por tener la delantera.

—Despiértala —la retó—, cuando lo logres, cantemos victoria si no nos echa de aquí.

La mujer suspiró sonoramente mientras acercaba su mano para sacudirla, primero de manera lenta y luego más fuerte porque parecía que estaba sedada.

—¡Diablos! —gruñó la rubia—. Isabella Marie Swan, despierta en este preciso momento antes de que te dé con un almohadazo en la cabeza. Ganas no me faltan.

Isabella gruñó y posó una de sus manos sobre su vientre, al sentirlo plano y vacío, abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas. No había soñado la pesadilla, había estado viviéndola.

Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus quejidos aumentaron de volumen y no los pudo controlar. Rosalie comprendió lo que Charlie le había dicho, acerca de que Bella podría estar sumida en depresión.

—Shhh... —siseó Rosalie, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos—. Cálmate, nena. Te hace daño alterarte.

—Rose... —Isabella se aferró a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación—. Mi bebé. Iba a ser una niña... ¿l-lo sabías?

—Sí, corazón. Estuve pendiente de ti, pero no me permitieron verte. Papá y mamá también intentaron estar allí.

—Los necesito tanto... —chilló más fuerte—. Pero... —Bella manoteó las lágrimas y absorbió antes de alzar sus ojos hinchados y sin vida hacia Rose, quien se estremeció; nunca había visto tanta determinación en sus expresiones como en ese momento, era una Isabella completamente distinta a la que ingresó a ese lugar hacía casi siete meses atrás.

Le dio miedo, porque así como existía la dulce Bella también estaba la vengativa, la que no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y la que hacía pagar a cada persona por los daños hechos…

—Bella, queremos que nos cuentes _bien_ lo que sucedió. —Emmett arrastró una silla hasta estar al pie de la camilla—. He revisado cada palabra del expediente y hay muchos, demasiados diría yo, huecos, falencias y descoordinación en tu confesión_._

—¿Y mi abogado? —Enojada, miró a Rosalie, quien se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia su esposo—. Quiero mi antiguo abogado.

—Despedí a ese incompetente. Y como no quieres que sea un abogado particular... Emmett se ofreció. Él no es particular, él pertenece a la familia.

Sin embargo, Rosalie estaba resignada a que si Isabella rechazaba, otra vez, la ayuda de su esposo, no podía forzarla y tan solo le quedaba estar a su lado apoyando todas las decisiones que tomara.

Sorprendentemente, Isabella no se opuso, tan solo se acomodó mejor en la camilla, mirando fijamente a su cuñado. Soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió, resignándose; sabía de primera mano que Rose no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y haría cualquier cosa para que tuviera una defensa mejor.Pero, ¿cuándo existe la justicia? Al parecer, la «justicia» solo era para aquellos que se dedicaban a hacer el mal, a ellos les iba mejor. Quizás ser un criminal era la clave para que todo marchara como debería ser.

—Necesito que me digas todo, absolutamente todo lo que sucedió ese día. —Emmett activó su modo abogado mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una grabadora plateada y en forma de lapicero. No quería perderse ningún detalle.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Emmett? —Isabella gruñó mientras se deshacía del brazo en el que Rosalie la había encerrado—. _Felix _—tragó grueso—, él estaba discutiendo conmigo porque no quería cambiar el testamento. Me enojé, no pude controlarme y lo empujé desde la quebrada. Listo. Murió.

Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron mirando entre ellos, comunicándose. Sabían perfectamente que esa era parte de la mentira en la que el antiguo abogado la había forzado a decir. No era lo que querían escuchar. El hombre se levantó de su asiento en un suspiro mientras detenía la grabación.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gruñó Rosalie, poniéndose de pie y ubicando las manos en forma de jarra en su cadera—. Si quisiéramos esa mentira solo tendríamos que leer una vez más tu confesión. ¿Sabes que es penado jugar con la ley? Estás metiéndote en un gran lío.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —Isabella rugió, hundiéndose más entre las sábanas de la camilla. Con los ojos húmedos y brillosos abrió la boca, pero de allí solo salió un gemido lastimoso. De dolor. Le dolía su alma más que las heridas que surcaban su vientre.

Después de que pudo controlarse, tan solo un poco, volvió a abrir sus labios para, por primera vez en meses, decir lo que no se atrevía. De tan solo acordarse de esos momentos que eran vagos en su mente, las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos.

—Voy a decirles, pero por favor, no me pidan detalles. Aborrezco todo lo que tenga que ver con _esos_ recuerdos, ¿entendido? —Ambos asintieron y de forma automática, y se podría decir coordinada, se sentaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, prestando atención a cualquier palabra que ella dijera. Lo que hizo, por primera vez, reír a Isabella—. ¿No tienes que grabarlo, Emmett? —Todos soltaron risillas y él inició la grabación.

Aunque no deseaba recordar, imágenes de aquella noche llegaron a su mente. Cómo Felix le llevó el desayuno ese día a la cama después de haber hecho el amor mañanero, como lo denominaban; cómo habían desayunado entre caricias y bromas por parte de ambos; cómo el cabello del que era su esposo caía por sus ojos y ella solucionó el problema retocándolo con amor y ternura…

Sacudió la cabeza, dispersando aquellas imágenes de su mente. Miró con odio y dolor a su hermana, mas esa mirada no iba dirigida a Rosalie, sino a sus terribles y mortíferos recuerdos.

—Podemos dejar esto para otro día. —La mujer la reconfortó jalándola a sus brazos.

—No, ahora. Antes de que me arrepienta. —Intentó sonreír pero le fue imposible—. Ese día habíamos pasado la mañana en la cama, hacía mucho frío y yo estaba perezosa. Creí que era mejor que le dijera lo del testamento que había hecho antes de que nos casáramos, tenía como una especie de cargo de consciencia por quedarme callada; así que se lo dije. Él creyó que yo estaba bromeando, pero se enojó cuando de debajo de la cama saqué la carpeta. Me dijo que necesitaba pensar. —Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión, lo único que veía era la silueta distorsionada de su cuñado.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos recuerdos que deseaba borrar de su cabeza...

_Isabella vio cómo Felix salió de la habitación hecho una fiera. Por un momento tuvo miedo, pero después se dijo que quizás él tan solo necesitaba pensar._

_Ella no estaba acostumbrada a dar información de cada paso o cosa que hacía en su vida, pero creía necesario hacerlo con Felix, ya que se había convertido en su esposo. Sentía que lo había defraudado desde antes de haberse convertido en familia._

_No lo fue a buscar porque sabía a la perfección que cuando iban a la cabaña de La Push, a él le gustaba dar una vuelta en el yate que Charlie, el padre de Isabella, les había regalado por su matrimonio._

_La joven se tiró de espalda contra las almohadas, decidida a dormir un poco más y con la certeza de que al despertarse las cosas se solucionarían entre ellos._

_Aunque no era como si lo fuera a dejar en la calle. Estaba su seguro de vida y una mensualidad permanente, además del trabajo fijo que tenía en uno de los hoteles de su familia. No estaba para nada desamparado._

_Con la idea de hacerle ver la realidad de todo, cerró los ojos para descansar un poco más; entre la universidad, el trabajo y el acogedor departamento, estaba agotando todas sus resistencias. Creyó que había hecho lo mejor tomando la decisión de no tener hijos hasta que se librara de las clases, no deseaba poner otra carga más sobre sus hombros o los de su esposo y tampoco quería que su padre le siguiera poniendo objeciones a Felix._

_Abrió los ojos, el día estaba nublado y lluvioso. Miró desorientada al buró donde se hallaba el reloj, iban a ser la una del mediodía y su estómago pidió comida. Se levantó y, después de hacer una rápida visita al baño, fue a prepararse algo para almorzar._

_Se le hizo raro que Felix aún no hubiese llegado a la casa, pero rápidamente reemplazó ese presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir con el pensamiento de que necesitaba más tiempo._

_Una vez que terminó su comida, dejó los platos en el fregadero y fue a buscar un pantalón y una campera para recorrer un poco los alrededores._

_Le gustaba ir hacia la reserva donde estaba el paradero turístico «Swan&Quileutes» para ver cómo marchaban las cosas, aprovechando que su esposo no estaba en la cabaña, ya que él odiaba que ella se encargara de trabajo extra y se suponía que habían ido a pasar el fin de semana._

_Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Felix mojado por la lluvia que había empezado a caer desde hacía poco; sus ojos resplandecían y parecían salirse de sus órbitas. Retrocedió por la energía que emanaba y él sonrió de una manera tan extraña que la hizo estremecer._

—_He tomado una decisión —anunció el hombre mientras ingresaba a la cabaña y cerraba la puerta—. Vamos a tener un hijo._

—_¿Ah? —jadeó, incrédula._

—_Que a partir de ahora tú harás lo que yo mande. Quiero tener un hijo, dejarás la universidad para dedicarte a él y también dejarás tu trabajo —gruñó asechándola—. Quita esa cara de idiota, entiendes muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo porque no eres ninguna retardada. ¿Entendiste?_

—_¡Estás completamente loco si piensas que voy a hacerte caso! —gritó encolerizada por lo que había escuchado. _

_Isabella cerró y abrió varias veces los puños que picaban por golpearlo en el rostro que tanto se cuidaba. Sabía que iban a tener peleas, como toda pareja común y corriente pero, ¿por eso? ¿Por algo tan material? ¿Dónde quedaba el amor que él juró delante del juez y del sacerdote? Se dijeron los votos, se suponían que eran sinceros._

—_Lo harás. —Felix la cogió el brazo y lo apretó—. Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera altanera. Soy tu marido, así que merezco respeto._

_Su mirada era fría y estaba fuera de control, tal como su voz. Ella tragó grueso pero aun así no permitió que viera miedo en sus ojos, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo._

—_¡Suéltame! —Tiró rudamente de su brazo—. Escúchame bien, Felix Volterra, nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a poner un dedo en mí, porque me vas a conocer. Te puedo hundir y destruir. Eso lo sabes perfectamente._

—_¡Mierda! —rugió._

_Y alzó la mano para darle un golpe. _

_La castaña observó todo en cámara lenta. Vio cuando el brazo de su esposo poco a poco se fue alzando y cómo el puño se acercaba con fuerza para estrellarse contra su mejilla._

_Isabella le regresó la mirada llena de odio y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer. Y tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de que si salía él la estuviera esperando para hacerle algo más._

_No podía decir cuánto tiempo pasó encerrada, debido a que una vez que tocó la cama trató de que su cerebro se desconectara. No deseaba pensar. No quería hacer absolutamente nada más que desaparecer del mundo._

_Llevó las rodillas a su pecho y así se quedó, meciéndose y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas que escocían por el golpe. Seguro que mañana amanecería con un moretón._

_Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le dolía, sino lo estúpida que había sido en casarse con él. Nunca le vio conducta agresiva, es más, él era pacífico y siempre andaba con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Eso fue lo que más la enamoró, su sonrisa ladina y su manera de ser._

_Había defraudado a su familiar, a su padre que a pesar de todo hizo lo imposible por incluirlo en la familia, por aceptarlo y peleó con Rose y Renée para que le dieran una oportunidad. Se sentía abochornada por todo lo que sucedía… tan solo quería el divorcio. No quería saber nunca más de él._

—_¿Bella? —Golpeó la puerta y habló con su dulce tono, poniendo sus sentidos alerta._

—_¡Vete!_

—_Lo siento, nena. Perdóname. Nunca más volverá a pasar. —Su melancólico tono no la quebrantaría, ya no deseaba nada de él, solamente que se fuera._

—_¡No quiero verte! —siseó Isabella entre dientes._

_Escuchó un suave suspiro y unos pasos alejarse de la puerta. Entonces pudo relajarse un poco para luego sentir sus músculos tensionados, se estiró en la cama y se cubrió con el edredón; pero se sobresaltó al escuchar unos toques suaves._

—_Nena, por favor, hablemos. Lo siento, ¿sí? —Suspiró—. Abre para poder conversar._

—_¡No! —La voz de ella estaba ronca por el llanto—. ¡Vete! No tengo nada que hablar contigo, espera por mis abogados._

—_Necesitamos hablar, lo sabes. No te apresures. Hagamos algo, ¿está bien? —Tarareó en respuesta—. Bien, hablemos y si después sigues con esas ideas locas de querer divorciarte, no me opondré._

_Las traicioneras piernas de la joven no obedecieron la orden del cerebro en quedarse quietas y la llevaron hasta la puerta. Abrió rápidamente y corrió hacia la cama a resguardarme con el edredón como si fuera una fortaleza donde nadie penetraría._

_Felix ingresó a la habitación con una bandeja en la que había un par de vasos con jugo de naranja y un plato con galletas, sonriéndole amigablemente cuando ella deslizó su mirada desde la charola a su rostro. Los ojos de él estaban enrojecidos, pero no precisamente por el llanto. No. Eran como si estuviese drogado. Isabella había visto personas así cuando realizó las prácticas en la universidad de sociología._

_Se estremeció. No quería absolutamente nada de él, ni que la mirara._

—_Perdóname, nena. —Se arrodilló al pie de la cama, tratando de acercarse a su esposa._

—_Vete. —La voz de ella ya no era ruda, tenía que ser suave para que él no volviera a atacarla. En su mente, Isabella recreaba todas las rutas por las que podría correr para llegar a la reserva, una vez allí, él no podría alcanzarla—. No quiero razonar, tan solo quiero que me dejes en paz._

—_Bebe este jugo para que te calmes, está recién exprimido. —Le tendió el vaso, el cual tomó un poco desconfiada. Le sonrió levemente para no despertar sospechas y bebió un trago antes de volcarlo sobre el edredón y salir corriendo rápidamente._

…

Isabella le regresó su mirada perdida a Emmett. Su relato parecía el capítulo de alguna novela en la que era protagonista.

—Desde ahí no recuerdo mucho. —Su voz era distante—. A veces tengo como especie de recuerdos. Algunos donde estoy parada frente a Felix, forzando. Otros, donde estoy descalza y empujo algo, pero estoy segura que no fue un cuerpo. Dicen que lo tiré por la quebrada, pero eso no es lo que recuerdo.

—Pero, ¿estás segura de que no lo empujaste? —preguntó Emmett, cautelosamente.

—No, yo no lo empujé. Nunca corrí hacia la quebrada porque para ir a la reserva hay que tomar el camino que se encuentra detrás de la cabaña y ese era el que había elegido.

—Está bien. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza. El caso era más complejo de lo que pensaba—. Pediré que vuelvan a revisar la cabaña, por lo que me contaste, él te drogó. Debe haber jugo de naranja derramado porque Charlie no envió a limpiar nada del lugar.

En los ojos de Emmett no había muchas esperanzas, Isabella vio cómo él trataba de huirle a su mirada porque lo conocía a la perfección y sabía cada pensamiento de él con tan solo observar sus ojos o el brillo de estos.

—Sé sincero, Emmett, ¿qué esperanzas hay?

—En realidad, no muchas. Podría hacer que te cambien de pabellón, te bajen la condena. Pero... —hizo una mueca—, sacarte de aquí, lo dudo.

—¡Emmett! —Intervino Rosalie, enfadada con él por decir esas cosas.

—No, Rose; eso es lo que necesitaba saber. —Isabella movió sus manos hacia las de su hermana—. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de que he sido una perra con ustedes.

—Tienes tus razones. —Rose enseguida buscó confortarla, dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Estuvieron los pocos minutos que sobraron conversando acerca de cómo se manejaría la defensa desde ese día. Emmett prometió llevarle algunos libros de derecho penal para que pudiera estudiarlos. Trabajarían como un equipo, con la condición de que ella permitiera las visitas de su madre.

Los días que Isabella estuvo en la enfermería forjó una gran amistad con el doctor Black, quien la hacía hablar mucho, cosa que ella agradecía porque así mantenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas. Jacob resultó ser un hombre jovial, alegre y que no temía trabajar en la cárcel. La ayudó a sentirse reconfortada y también útil porque siempre le encontraba una actividad para hacer, así fuera cortar pedazos de gaza que no eran necesitados, o contar cuántas banditas había disponibles; para ella era muy gratificante. Fue como su terapia para soportar cada segundo dentro.

.

_«El Descuartizador aparece en escena»,_ rezaba el título de la noticia principal del periódico que le había llevado Emmett para que viera cómo se hablaba esperanzadoramente de su pronta libertad.

_«El día de ayer fue encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer en un hostal de paso a las afueras de Seattle. Un vecino de la habitación reportó a la policía que se escucharon gritos y jadeos a través de la puerta. "__Estoy de pasada en un viaje por carretera, buscando inspiración para nueva música; cuando pasé a mi habitación oí sonidos de sexo pero no le presté atención. Después de una hora, aproximadamente, escuché que la mujer gritaba pidiendo auxilio. Mientras llamé a la policía y le notificaba a la encargada, el tipo escapó"_, _contó el testigo clave. _

_El asesino se encargó de esconder muy bien las pistas, una vez más, burlándose de la policía especializada en casos de este tipo._

_La mujer fue encontrada degollada, tenía cortes en las piernas y el torso; también sus pezones estaban desprendidos por una mordida._

_La policía encontró la identificación de la mujer, la cual era prostituta. Una compañera, que no quiso identificarse, le contó a los agentes que se había ido con un cliente, pero nunca le vio el rostro porque el hombre no se bajó de su vehículo, una camioneta Chevrolet roja y antigua._

_Los agentes están seguros que, luego de casi un par de años sin aparecer en escena, es el Descuartizador el protagonista de aquel asesinato, debido a que una de sus firmas es incendiar la habitación donde deja abandonado el cadáver»._

Horrorizada por todo lo que había leído, alzó la mirada con los ojos abiertos extremadamente. No entendía cómo una persona podía matar fríamente. El corazón del ser humano era más traicionero que el de los animales, eso lo sabía perfectamente, y no solo ella, sino todo aquel que ha sentido la decepción hacia alguien.

Contuvo el aliento porque hacía una semana se había jurado que acabaría con la persona que fue capaz de lastimar a su bebé. Aquel sentimiento aún seguía arraigado en su corazón y sabía perfectamente que no saldría fácilmente. No hasta que vengara la muerte de su pequeña.

Jacob interpretó muy mal el silencio, el dolor y la desesperación que se asomaban en el brillo de su mirada. Un brillo que había cambiado radicalmente y que él deseaba volver a ser testigo algún día.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Nada, solo leía un artículo sobre este asesino. —Alzo el periódico y le señaló la foto de un retrato que había hecho una víctima que logró escapar tiempo atrás.

—¿Aún no agarran al tipo? —Jacob soltó un aliviado y sonoro suspiro por haber malinterpretado el repentino silencio. Isabella alzó la mirada un poco confundida, sin saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de él.

En poco tiempo se habían hecho amigos y se acompañaban mutuamente, ya que eran muy pocas las personas que pasaban por allí. Se podría decir que Isabella era la paciente con más tiempo internada que había visto en un año.

—¿Tiene tiempo este caso? —Los inmensos ojos chocolates lo observaron intensamente, causando que el doctor, intimidado, desviase la mirada. Como respuesta a ese gesto, la reclusa soltó una sincera y deliciosa carcajada mientras se tiraba de espaldas entre las almohadas.

Jacob no encontraba el motivo de esa reacción, pero deseaba saberlo porque cualquier cosa que la hiciera reír y ser feliz, lo hacía también a él.

—¿De qué te burlas? —Entrecerró los ojos, simulando estar enojado.

—¡Te sonrojaste! —Isabella limpió una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. No era cualquier gota salada... era una de alegría, sin razón aparente, pero la llenaba; necesitaba esa descarga después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Será que los seres humanos tenemos sangre? —Jacob fingió indignación. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió tenuemente.

—Lo siento. —Se mordió el labio, tratando de no reírse. Repentinamente le había dado un ataque de risa—. El periódico... —señaló.

—Te la dejaré pasar. _Por hoy. _—Le hizo una señal apuntando sus ojos y luego a ella—. Sí, lleva más de diez años con lo mismo.

—Pobres chicas... —Miró fijamente el identikit. El tipo era guapo, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, el cabello corto y la barba le daba un toque sexy, salvo aquellos ojos vacíos que parecían estudiarla.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sentía como si el asesino estuviera observándola a través del periódico. Pero no era de miedo, sino una repentina atracción y curiosidad que se había apoderado de ella.

—En diez años lleva diez asesinatos, aunque también le atribuyen unos cuantos antes de esa fecha. Se presume que el hombre ronda entre los cuarenta y cincuenta. —El médico se encogió de hombros dando por zanjado el tema. El hecho de que trabajara en una cárcel no quería decir que le gustara hablar sobre crímenes, hasta ese punto su morbo no llegaba. Tenía un límite, el cual estaba pasándolo y no quería continuar.

Aunque para Isabella el tema no estaba terminado. Se interesaba mucho por el comportamiento humano y la manera de vivir; cómo influye el medio entre las personas y qué cosas hacen que los seres humanos cambien de parecer. Muchas veces había estado en silencio estudiando a cada reclusa a su alrededor. Sabía con quiénes refugiarse y a quiénes evitar.

Así que dejó pasar, por ese momento, su curiosidad. Y poniendo de pretexto que estaba un poco adolorida, se acomodó en su camilla para descansar, pensando en que pronto, cuando estuviera de regreso a los pasillos de la prisión, sabría quiénes fueron las involucradas en el ataque que sufrió.

.

—_Necesito el dinero que me prometiste._ —La voz era de una de sus compañeras de celda, pero no lograba distinguir de cuál de las dos; así que continuó con los ojos cerrados y respirando acompasadamente como si estuviera dormida. Moría de la curiosidad de saber de qué dinero hablaban—. _Victoria también lo quiere._

—_No lo ha enviado. Solamente mandó una nota diciendo que pagaría el día que esté muerta y con pruebas _—susurró la otra reclusa.

Más o menos reconocía las voces, pero aún no estaba segura.

—_¡No jodas, manos de tijeras!_ —gruñó la otra mujer, descifrando las identidades—. _Tú me lo prometiste, hiciste un trato de palabra. ¡Te estás guardando el dinero!_

—_Shhh… ¡No me estoy guardando ningún dinero! Te lo juro, Carmen, él me dijo que tenía que matar a Isabella y luego nos enviaba el dinero. Pero no lo hicimos y yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde._

A medida que iba escuchando la conversación de las mujeres, su corazón latía con más fuerza. Isabella luchaba contra todo, especialmente, contra la idea de matar a Alice y su compañera.

Estaba asombrada de cómo había podido mantener su respiración: pausada y tranquila; pero lo que más le impresionaba era la manera en que ellas hablaban de la vida de las personas como si estuvieran teniendo una discusión acerca del clima.

Era estremecedor.

Estar acostada y calmar sus instintos fue todo un reto. Tenía que poner la mente en blanco y apagar el interruptor de los sentimientos, algo que le estaba costando pero que debía lograr. Por su bebé. Por su adorada hija que no había logrado ver la luz del día ni el anochecer.

—_Vámonos. Parece que ella no despertará y nosotras ya hemos cumplido viniendo —_dijo Alice en tono despectivo.

—_Aquí hay algo que nos puede servir —_susurró Carmen, acercándose al escritorio del médico y agarrando una tableta de pastillas marcadas como relajante muscular que se hallaba al lado del bloc de recetario.

Al sentirlas un poco alejadas, Isabella se aventuró a abrir un ojo en el preciso instante que ambas metían lo que habían robado a sus bolsillos.

Poco a poco y sin muchos miramientos, su plan fue tomando forma en su mente. Tenía que hacer pagar a todos los que estaban implicados. Deberían sufrir de la misma manera en que su hija lo hizo.

.

**Esta historia la vengo desarrollando desde hace mucho y lo más probable es que no escriba nada hasta que la termine por completo; será corta, tan solo cinco capítulos. Así que, feliz de mostrárselas y enormemente contenta de recibir sus comentarios diciéndome qué les pareció. **

**Muchas gracias como siempre a mi loca personal, Sool, por ayudar y presionar, y... faringerear junto a mí con estos personajes completamente distintos. Esta es la sorpresa de la que hablábamos el otra vez ;)**

**Besos, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Advertencia: **Historia adulta (+18) alto contenido de violencia, crímenes y torturas. El que advierte, no pierde.

**.**

**.**

—¿Sabes que en la sala de monitoreo se ve de todo? —Aquel comentario inofensivo, era para ella una gran arma; así que negó tratando de parecer lo más casual, leyendo aquel libro de derecho que ya no le llamaba la atención—. Sí. Bueno, fui a ver si me podían proporcionar un vídeo de hace dos noches.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía a Jacob nervioso, sus manos se retorcían más de lo normal y el tono rojizo de su piel lucía enfermo. Aunque él quería parecer calmado, tranquilo... _normal._

—¿Pasó algo? —Isabella trató de que su voz no sonara alterada.

Jacob inspiró profundo antes de conectar sus ojos oscuros con los de ella y negó con la cabeza, cuando lo más obvio era que _sí_ había sucedido algo.

—Solo me di cuenta que faltaban unas cuantas cajas de sedantes y un bisturí. —Pero antes de darle espacio a la chica para que dijera algo, alzó sus manos apresurado antes de agregar—: Ya descubrimos quién fue.

No es que tuviera miedo de que la acusaran o le echaran más años de prisión, tampoco estaba asustada. Lo que sucedía era que no quería dejar impune la muerte de su hija ni que aquellas desgraciadas quedaran con vida; así que puso su mejor rostro de confusión y consternación ante el médico.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Fue Carmen, cuando te vino a visitar. —Un poco más aliviada, frunció el ceño—. Al parecer el doctor del turno de la noche dejó la enfermería sola, Carmen y Alice ingresaron, estuvieron un tiempo de más y aprovecharon para llevarse esas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros.

Escuchó atentamente cada palabra que él le decía… Los nervios de Isabella fueron controlados con total naturalidad una vez que se dio cuenta que Jacob solamente había visto los vídeos de hacía dos días, no los del día anterior, cuando el otro médico, haciendo una limpieza rápida, dejó al descuido la mesa al lado de su camilla que, casualmente, se hallaba debajo de una de las cámaras de seguridad y la del frente apuntaba hacia otro ángulo. Aprovechó la _única _oportunidad para esconder el bisturí. Se sorprendió que, por primera vez en la vida, la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Fue como si hubiera planificado casa cosa con un vistazo al futuro.

—¿Jacob? —«_Despreocupada, Isabella»; _se dijo a sí misma mientras veía directamente a los ojos de él. Necesitaba hacer aquello. Siempre resultaba ser pésima mentirosa, pero ya que le gustaba estudiar a las personas, algo debería haber aprendido y era hora de ponerlo en práctica—. ¿Crees que mañana podré tomar una ducha de _verdad_?

Aquellos días que había pasado en la enfermería no pudo moverse mucho, por lo que se limitó a asearse con toallas húmedas para mantenerse durante poco tiempo de pie.

—¿No ocupas el baño de aquí? —preguntó, incrédulo.

_«¡Diablos!» _Debería haberse acordado de aquel pequeñodetalle.

—¡Ah, sí!—murmuró "distraída"con el libro—. Es que el... el baño tiene... um —desvió la mirada hacia un rincón y, _¡bang! _Ahí se encontraba su respuesta—, pues... hay una cámara de seguridad y no me gustaría que los guardias se deleitaran viéndome desnuda. —Esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras escondía su rostro detrás del libro.

Jacob rio fuertemente al ver la reacción de Isabella, que asomó sus ojos achinándolos para mirarlo mal y a la vez de manera juguetona. Le gustaba pasar el día en la enfermería, él siempre encontraba la manera de entretenerla y alejarla de los problemas habituales de las reclusas.

—Así que mañana, en la mañana, me uniré a la ducha colectiva, ¿puedo?

—Claro que puedes, pero si sales de aquí tendrías que regresar a la celda.

En eso Isabella no se había puesto a pensar, pero ya se las arreglaría para ir hacia la enfermería en unos días.

.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —Estaba ansiosa, demasiado, pero no quería que Rose la viera así, por eso había aprovechado una llamada a la hora que solo se encontraban los empleados de la casa para conseguir una parte de su plan.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que le informe a Rose? —Lastimosamente, Renée, su madre, se encontraba en casa ese día y tuvo que pedirle el _favor _a ella, aduciendo que una de sus compañeras de celda estaba acosándola y pidiéndole dinero.

Se encontraban en la oficina del director y nadie había registrado el ingreso de la señora Swan a la cárcel.

—No, mamá. —Suspiro—. Mira, lo siento; no quería meterte en este lío, pero _de verdad_ no estoy corriendo peligro.

—Pero... si te piden dinero es porque algo está pasando.

—En serio, mamá, no tiene importancia. Me piden dinero porque mi familia lo tiene. Por _seguridad… _Pero nada importante.

—¿Nada importante? —La voz de Renée sonó un poco alarmada—. ¡¿Qué te acosen es nada importante?!

Isabella rodó los ojos, pero aun así prometió que la mantendría al tanto de alguna situación insostenible allí dentro.

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de lo intensa que era su madre? ¿Cómo? Estaba completamente desesperada para haberle pedido a ella el favor, no había otra explicación al tremendo error que había cometido. Ahora, solo esperaba que su madre mantuviera la boca cerrada como le había prometido.

—Te lo juro, mamá. Ahora, ¿puedo irme? Aún me duelen las heridas.

Renée asintió y le regaló un beso cargado de tristeza antes de ver desaparecer a Isabella detrás de la puerta de aquella oficina.

No quiso decirle a nadie lo que vio aquel día. La mirada ensombrecida y sin vida de su hija la acompañó, aquella mirada que con solo el recuerdo le erizaba la piel.

.

Los días siguientes, Isabella se dedicó a _fortalecer _lazos de amistad con Alice y Carmen; veía sus comportamientos, los analizaba y a la noche sacaba conclusiones.

Alice y Carmen parecían ser inofensivas a simple vista, pero en realidad eran unas víboras que se aprovechaban de los más débiles.

Isabella les secundó en algunas ocasiones y permitió que la utilizaran otras tantas. No le gustó que ellas se dieran cuenta del enamoramiento que Jacob tenía hacia ella; sentía que a él tenía que protegerlo y mantenerlo alejado de todas sus sombras, sin embargo, por sus compañeras de celdas, no pudo hacerlo del todo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y tenía que arreglárselas para que ambas mujeres salieran antes que ella de la celda. Una guía de cabello rojizo pasó golpeando los barrotes con bate policial, haciendo un sonido de tintineo a medida que iba avanzando. Isabella no despertó por el sonido, sino por gemidos y jadeos murmurados entre Alice y Carmen.

Su cuerpo se había quedado en estado de _shock_. Todo estaba jugando a su favor. Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento. No podía creerlo, era un momento surrealista. Sentía que estaba en un lugar paralelo, donde su suerte le lanzaba golpes.

_Buenos y afortunados golpes_.

Una vez que el movimiento y los sonidos cesaron, se estiró y gruñó maldiciendo a los colchones duros que no se amoldaban a su cuerpo, haciendo parecer que recién se levantaba de dormir cuando en realidad había estado escuchando _todo_.

—¿Qué sucede, riquilla? —La cabeza de Alice apenas llegaba a la altura de la litera—. ¿Desapareció tu cama de agua o la colcha no es de plumas de ganso?

Isabella rodó los ojos. La pequeña mujer siempre se burlaba de su estatus social, sin embargo, no le interesaba ni le removía algo dentro.

—Ugh —se estremeció y comenzó a restregar sus manos—, necesito una línea pronto o me volveré loca —dijo para sí misma, pero Alice la escuchó.

—¿Eres drogadicta?

Quería ponerse a bailar por haberla hecho morder el anzuelo. Carmen salió de debajo de la litera mirándola con especial atención.

—No —se hizo la ofendida—, solo cuando estoy estresada. No soy drogadicta ni nada por el estilo.

—Oh, bueno, si tú lo dices... —Isabella sabía que igual la iban a tachar de drogadicta porque no había aceptado que lo era. Carmen miró a ambos lados asegurándose que los guardias estuvieran lejos antes de agregar—: Si quieres hablo con Victoria, pero te saldrá caro...

Obvio que aquello le saldría excesivo, ya que todos conocían que su familia era una de las más adineradas de Seattle.

—No importa. —Se encogió de hombros y se enfocó a meterse en el papel de una drogadicta; miraba hacia todos lados mientras hablaba con los ojos desorbitados—. El dinero no es problema para mí.

—Está bien, riquilla. —Alice sonrió abiertamente.

Isabella asintió sin agregar nada más. Todo le estaba saliendo de maravillas su papel.

.

En las duchas, mientras esperaba el turno para bañarse, tuvo la oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan. Vio a Alice hablando cariñosamente con otra de las reclusas, la primera sonreía de lado y enredaba uno de sus dedos entre las hebras rojizas de la otra.

El dinero se hallaba donde debía de estar. Tan solo estaba esperando el momento propicio para armar la trifulca.

—¿Crees que _Manos de tijeras_ quiera prestarme dinero? —Isabella se frotaba los antebrazos de manera nerviosa, mientras le hablaba a Carmen que se hallaba a su lado masticando chicle ruidosamente.

—¿Por qué?, ¿tu familia no es millonaria?

—Sí, pero aquí no hay un banco o algún cajero —contestó mordaz—. Y mi hermana está desaparecida, sino te has dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo piensas pagar si está desaparecida? —Carmen le sonrió burlonamente.

—Cariño, tengo otros métodos de pagos. —Isabella le guiñó y se metió a la ducha de delante que había sido desocupada, dejando a Carmen con la boca abierta completamente—. Aparte que sí tiene… ayer la vi contando unos fajos de billetes que estaban debajo de la litera, aplastados con la pata.

—Me mintió... —murmuró Carmen, enfadada, olvidándose de la sonrisa presuntuosa y arrogante cuando mencionó sobre los _métodos _de pagos.

El rostro enardecido la satisfacía más de lo planeado. Poner en pie todo lo que estaba en su cabeza no le resultaba un cargo de consciencia, sino todo lo contrario, tenía una sensación de paz y libertad. La tensión de antes ya estaba despareciendo. Se sentía vengada consigo y con su hija. Con su familia y todos los que sufrieron a su lado, como verdaderos héroes aguantando los mal genios y las depresiones.

Se duchó rápidamente, tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo lo que más podía; detestaba que la vieran desnuda, sobre todo, después de enterarse que estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio con un par de lesbianas. No es que tuviera prejuicios, pero no quería ver nunca más en los ojos de otra mujer, u hombre, el deseo por su cuerpo.

El amor y la pasión le fueron arrancados de su vida de la manera más ruda.

Cuando estaba terminando de vestirse, se percató que la ducha continua se hallaba vacía; frunció el ceño porque se suponía que nadie podía abandonar los baños hasta que dieran la orden. Estaba por acomodarse en un rincón cuando un grupo de prisioneras rodearon algo y se escucharon gritos. Curiosa, se apresuró a alcanzar al puñado de mujeres alborotadas, en el centro de esta estaban sus dos compañeras: Alice y Carmen, más la otra mujer con la que estaba unos minutos atrás con la primera.

Carmen gritaba cosas inentendibles, para los demás, pero para Isabella eran el recuerdo constante del porqué debería acabar con ellas.

—¡Está bien! —gritó una guardia irrumpiendo en el círculo de personas, llegando al centro—. ¡Ustedes, a la oficina del director!

Otras guardias más se metieron y cogieron a las mujeres por la espalda, paralizándolas con las esposas.

—Se terminó el baño. Todas a sus respectivas celdas. —Un gemido mezclado con resoplidos generales se escuchó. Luego todas fueron retirándose guiadas por las guardias.

Pero la sonrisa triunfante fue de Isabella cuando a la noche corrieron el chisme de que las mujeres fueron castigadas en el calabozo y que tendrían unos tres días para meditar a agua y pan, acompañadas de ratas y ratones.

Y Alice que las odiaba...

.

_«No necesito hablar de esto con nadie... .NECESITO. ¡NO!», _repetía en su mente una y otra vez. No tenía que hablar con alguien del asunto, pero para tener información y movimientos dentro tendría que aliarse con alguna persona, de todas maneras_._ No quería decirle a nadie acerca de sus planes, no quería echarlos a perder.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía que buscar a alguien en quien confiar. Jacob, no. Rosalie, tampoco. Emmett, peor, iría como niñita a contarle todo a su hermana. Y su madre... ella ya estaba un poco entrometida como para darle el jalón de bienvenida e introducirla en sus asuntos; no lo soportaría.

Mas tenía que encontrar cierto tipo de información... por eso estaba impacientemente esperando cerca de la oficina de Michael Newton. Renée le había prometido conseguir lo que necesitaba, con la condición de que le jurara que todo marchaba "bien". En otros tiempos hubiese tenido vómito verbal por no querer hacer juramentos en vanos que no iba a cumplir, pero esa vez, contestó con un seguro «lo prometo» que no hizo a su madre dudar.

—¡Oh, por fin llegas! —exclamó al ver a su madre caminar por el pasillo. Alzó los brazos y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Hola, cariño, estoy bien. —Renée le contestó con una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que con esa respuesta pondría los nervios a explotar de su hija.

Renée Swan era una mujer amorosa, dedicada completamente a su familia, a sus hijas en especial; crió a cada una con fuerza y valores impotentes. Era considerada para muchos como la mujer _"florero"_, pero nadie sabía que en realidad, detrás de tremenda familia y empresa, estaba su rostro. Cada decisión tomada, su esposo había consultado con ella pidiéndole su opinión. No le interesaba lo que la prensa sensacionalista la consideraba.

Y cuando sucedió lo de su pequeña, ella fue la primera en dar la cara armada de coraje y mandar a todos al más recóndito infierno que existía en la tierra. Soportó estoica cada rueda de prensa donde la atacaban por no criar a su hija _como era debido_.

Renée Swan en realidad era el soporte más fuerte en esos momentos e Isabella admiraba inmensamente eso. Era su héroe, su mujer maravilla, la mejor madre que pudieron haberle dado, mejor que un confesionario y mucho más que una mejor amiga. Renée sabía hasta el más oscuro secreto de su hija.

En ese momento, viéndola tan desesperada, supo que su pequeña niña inocente había sido reemplazada por aquella mujer fría y sin escrúpulos que le mentía descaradamente.

Entraron a la oficina en completo silencio, sintiendo la falta de aire. Isabella sabía perfectamente que cuando su madre se ponía en "plan investigador" no había ser humano que la hiciera desistir en echarse para atrás y abandonar el caso. De esa manera había descubierto que Rosalie salía con Emmett cuando apenas ella tenía 14 años y él 18. Así mismo supo quién había roto su jarrón chino favorito por ganarle a su hermana una carrera hacia el comedor. Renée era de temer.

—Hija, ¿segura que todo va bien? —Los ojos de Isabella se aguaron al escuchar el tono cariñoso y cauto de la mujer.

¡Dios! Deseaba fervientemente regresar el tiempo al momento que entró distraída con un gran ramo de rosas a la empresa de su padre y se chocó con Felix. Debió haberle rechazado aquel helado de compensación por hacerla caer al suelo y arruinar el arreglo floral.

Pero es que Felix era _tan _persistente...

—_Mamá_... —gimió—. ¿Desde cuándo en una cárcel se la pasa de maravillas? No tienes ni idea de cómo estoy tratandode sobrevivir a este lugar. Todos los días me despierto con la idea de... _matarme_, pero soy tan cobarde... no puedo. Soy masoquista. Este mundo no me pertenece, ya _no _es mi hogar.

El nudo que estaba en la garganta de Renée se desató, soltando quejidos y sollozos. Nunca se imaginó escuchar aquello de boca de sus hijas. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que era sentir la pérdida de un hijo. Antes de Rosalie pasó por dos abortos, el segundo cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Incluso, había renunciado a intentar con otro embarazo. Después de meses, llegó la pequeña flor de primavera de Charlie, y cuando se enteraron de Isabella, para ellos fue un ángel llegado a agrandar de amor a su familia. Tenía que darle alguna esperanza a su hija, aunque fuese una pequeña. Aquella joven no tenía nada por qué pelear. Y ella deseaba poder proporcionarle ese _algo o alguien,_ pero, lamentablemente, no tenía aquello entre sus manos.

Su pequeña niña se desvanecía cada segundo que pasaba.

Renée trató de recomponerse, pero al verla vulnerable, derrumbada y perdida, el nudo en su corazón se desató y la ansiedad la hizo correr hacia el baño de la oficina para arrojar el poco contenido en su estómago.

¿En qué momento había fallado como madre? Su pequeña niña no tenía la culpa de nada; había entrado con su corazón hecho añicos y al parecer, este se había convertido en nada. Ni siquiera parecía tener el hueco de que alguna vez tuvo uno.

No había brillo. Ni una sonrisa tímida. Absolutamente nada del alma que antes había habitado en el cuerpo de Isabella estaba allí.

—Mi amor... tan solo dime qué puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor.

—Ya no hay dolor. No hay nada. No hay alegrías, no hay vida. No hay sonrisas, no hay lágrimas… estoy vacía, por dentro y por fuera.

Sí, era verdad. Por lo menos aquellos ojos no vacilaron al decir cada palabra que salía por su boca. Estaba vacía y ya no había una vuelta atrás. O un perdón.

—¿Deseas algo más? —La voz de Renée sonó disgustada y brusca, con un toque de desesperación y desolación.

Le pasó los papeles que la joven le había pedido y con escueto "adiós" salió de la oficina.

No podía estar en el mismo lugar donde su hija había _muerto_.

.

A pesar de estar sola, las lágrimas no brotaban en su interior, era como si estuviera seca. Había dicho en voz alta lo que sentía y seguramente había herido a su madre al decir aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo. No podía mentirle a Renée y decirle que todo estaba bien cuando, en realidad, no existía nada _bien_ en aquel lugar ni en su vida.

Soltó un enorme suspiro, dándole vueltas al papel que tenía entre sus manos: era la lista de aquellas mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor, las cuales no tenían ninguna esperanza de salir algún día de la cárcel. Estaba todo bien ordenado, según la proximidad a su celda. Renée había hecho un gran trabajo, facilitándole accesos.

Bajó de la litera cuando escuchó el tintineo de los barrotes. La hora del desayuno era la indicada para hablar con la primera marcada en la lista.

Después del baño, comenzaron a encaminarse al comedor formando una larga fila para mantener el orden. Alcanzó a ver a Esme Platt sentada en una de las mesas, era hermosa, de piel pálida, cabello color caramelo y, ¿rostro angelical?

¿Qué mierda, una mujer en la cárcel, acusada de tráfico de drogas y asesinato con rostro angelical? Aquella mujer era considerada una de las más peligrosas, tenía fama de... ¿con esa apariencia? Definitivamente, consideraría más peligrosa una cucaracha que a ella.

«_¡Pero si por poco y más un coro de ángeles la rodea!»_

Debería ser alguna trampa de Renée, con los contactos que ellos tenían y todo aquello, eran capaces de infiltrar a alguien para que no cometiese alguna locura. No tenía que haber confiado en su madre, sus instintos llegaban a un nivel insospechado.

Esme Platt_..._ miró una vez más la pequeña ficha que había hecho en la pasta del libro de derecho penal, tratando de convencerse que estaba teniendo un espejismo.

La mujer alzó la mirada hacia ella e Isabella vio las pupilas irritadas y los ojos miel vacíos, sin vida; fue como si se estuviera viendo a través del espejo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras avanzaba a paso seguro hacia Esme.

Al asentimiento como saludo le acompañó una señal hacia la silla vacía que estaba al lado de la mujer, aún estaba incrédula de aquella ficha; sin embargo, tenía la misma apariencia de no importarle la vida, como la de ella.

—Si tienes algo importante e interesante que decirme, te puedes quedar. Sino, es mejor que vayas buscando otro asiento libre.

Isabella tranquilamente tomó asiento a su lado. Sin decir una palabra cogió el pedazo de pan duro entre sus dedos y comenzó a hacerlo ciscos mientras pensaba las palabras claves para iniciar la conversación.

—Cuando me casé, pensé que había ganado el cielo —comenzó a hablar, acompañado de un tono neutro—, Felix era mi todo. Un año viví en las nubes, pero solo le bastó un día para hacerme aterrizar. No sé en realidad lo que sucedió, puede que mi subconsciente haya sido razonable y lo tiró por el acantilado.

»Puede que Dios se acordó de mí, o se dio cuenta que era un hijo de puta e hizo que se cayera. Puede que hayan pasado muchas cosas y que _nunca _se sepa la verdad. Pero al ingresar a este lugar... me di cuenta que aún no había vivido el _verdadero _infierno. No sé qué mal les hice pe...

—Si quieres una puta psicóloga, te informo que yo no lo soy, ni me interesan tus problemas. Lárgate de _mi_ mesa y agradece que te esté dando esta oportunidad, porque la próxima vez... _no lograrás ni recordarlo._

El cuerpo de Isabella sufrió un pequeño estremecimiento. Sus piernas le rogaban por levantarse y alejarse, mas su pequeño coraje y su determinación a conseguir lo que quería la mantuvieron fija al banco.

—Pero un pequeño ángel albergado en mi interior me dio fuerzas para continuar con mi vida, a pesar de que no lo iba a tener a mi lado y que iba a perderme _todo_ lo relacionado con ella —continuó como si Esme no hubiese dicho ni una palabra de su amenaza. Se dio cuenta que mencionar al bebé puso curiosa a la mujer—, y en realidad, _ella_ fue la que perdió todo. Empezando por la vida. La había mantenido caliente en mí, pensé que nunca le pasaría mientras la protegiera con mi cuerpo… pero no resultó ser el mejor refugio. Una mañana fui atacada por dos mujeres, mi bebé murió. Aún tengo las cicatrices y duele cada vez que las veo.

—¿Te atacaron aquí, adentro? —La voz de Esme estaba ronca y un poco quebrada. Isabella asintió—. ¿Sabes quién fue?

—Alice Brandon y Carmen Carlige.

—Perras... ¿Quieres un tratamiento especial con ellas?

Una sonrisa pujaba por abrirse paso entre sus labios. No se había equivocado, ella tenía apariencia de querer devorar a todo aquel que se metiera con seres inocentes. Tal como ella. Hacer valer los derechos y defender a todo aquel que no pudiera defenderse. Ellas estaban jodidas como para salvarse, pero todavía había personas en el mundo que necesitaban protección.

—Solo quiero obtener algo de Escopolamina, del resto me encargo yo con mis propias manos.

Esme asintió entendiendo lo que Isabella deseaba.

—Esta misma tarde tendrás lo que deseas —dijo Esme. En ese momento alzó un dedo, nadie prestó atención a ese simple movimiento, _al parecer_—. ¿Has hablado alguna vez con Victoria?

—Solo he escuchado hablar de ella.

—En realidad no es Victoria, pero no te interesa su verdadero nombre. Ella te va facilitar todo… es la guía pelirroja.

—Bien. —Asintió en la misma posición. No había tocado su comida, ya que la ansiedad no se lo permitía—. Solo dime cuánto es y esta misma tarde lo tendrás.

—El tratamiento especial va por la casa. —Terminó de decir Esme antes de levantarse con su bandeja intacta entre sus manos.

Isabella hizo lo mismo y salieron a la vez por la puerta del comedor, tomando distintos rumbos; Esme hacia el patio e Isabella hacia la biblioteca.

Necesitaba urgentemente saber algo del porqué Esme estaba allí. Había escuchado resentimiento e ira por parte de ella y su curiosidad la llevaba al límite del deseo. Siendo una persona curiosa por naturaleza, sabía que no iba a poder descansar hasta que sepa algo de la vida de la mujer.

En la biblioteca había un ordenador conectado a un viejo módem que proveía de internet a las reclusas; la mayoría no sabía cómo usarlos por lo que siempre estaba desocupado.

—Hola —saludó amablemente a la mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador—. ¿Puedo obtener la clave? —Señaló hacia el ordenador.

—Claro, cariño. —La mujer entrada en edad la acompañó hasta el rincón para escribir la contraseña. Siempre había sido respetuosa cuando las personas escribían algo tan personal e importante delante de ella, así que miró hacia otro lado fijándose en las estanterías prácticamente vacía de libros. Era dos celdas que habían sido acomodadas juntas para que sirviera de biblioteca y dos mesas largas con sus banquillos se hallaban en el centro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris sucio que le daban aspecto tenebroso—. Tienes diez minutos.

La mujer se retiró y ella tomó asiento sin perder el tiempo; si Esme hizo algo extremadamente malo de seguro había salido en algún periódico.

Escribió "Esme Platt" en el buscador y, rápidamente, le salieron ciento de noticias. No sabía por cual empezar, así que hizo clic en el periódico más fiable que estuvo a su alcance.

"_Esta mañana fue capturada en el aeropuerto internacional de Cleveland una mujer, de ciudadanía americana, con cinco kilos de clorhidrato de cocaína camuflada en su maleta de viaje. Los perros del personal anti-drogas fueron los que alarmaron de la situación. También se presume que asesinó a su marido: Charles Platt, envenenándole la comida con raticida. La mujer dejó grabado en una cinta de video el momento en que el hombre estaba agonizando..."_

"_Esme Anne Platt se declara culpable. «Él era un hombre violento; mis padres me obligaron a casarme con él porque crían que había tenido relaciones sexuales voluntariamente. Mató a mi hijo de un año de edad a punta de golpes. No me arrepiento de haber acabado con su vida, lo volvería a hacer cien veces más si es necesario», dijo admitiendo haber cometido aquel asesinato._

_El jurado la he condenado a 25 años de prisión por los delitos de: asesinato y tráfico de estupefacientes"._

Isabella se echó hacia atrás en la silla, sorprendida por lo que había leído.

Maldito hijo de puta_..._ ella también hubiese acabado con la vida del hombre. ¿Qué culpa tenía un pequeño ser? Ahora entendía por qué Esme no había dudado una sola vez en ayudarla. A ella le debía la paz de su mente una vez que hubiera acabado con Alice y Carmen.

Salió sin utilizar los minutos restantes. Ella tenía un problema: ansiedad. Siempre que tenía algo en la cabeza, quería cumplirlo de manera rápida; detestaba esperar porque mientras más avanzaba el tiempo las oportunidades eran escasas.

En el patio se dedicó a ver un partido de basquetbol que estaban jugando dos grupos de mujeres. Unas apoyaban a una mujer apodada "la manitos" y otros a "la mellizas"; en realidad no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran, pero servía para mantener entretenida su cabeza para que no comenzara a dar vueltas en escenarios que no llevarían a nada lindo.

Casi al terminar el partido de baloncesto, divisó a Esme al otro lado del patio. Estaba sentada despreocupadamente mientras seguía con la mirada al balón; mas Isabella sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando con la guía que se encontraba a la derecha. Tenía una idea de quién podría ser Victoria, pero lo que estaba viendo le confirmaban sus sospechas. Irina Denalie era la única guardia pelirroja del lugar.

Mientras leía las expresiones corporales de ambas mujeres, divisó a Alice que pasaba el trapo al piso de cemento frío y gris. Parecía una mujer frágil encorvada. Estaba pálida pero aun así llevaba esa sonrisa petulante entre sus labios.

Cerró las manos sobre el mameluco, le picaban. Quería levantarse y ahorcarla. Verla suplicar, rogar, inclinada hacia ella y escucharse decir que no merecía ni la muerte. En su cabeza recitaba todas y cada una de las posibles frases, trilladas y de su propia autoría.

Isabella se puso de pie y alejó lo más rápido posible. Un líquido amargo estaba subiendo por su garganta y no sería capaz de contenerse; la mataría rápidamente, sin hacerla sufrir. Y eso no era su cometido.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Carmen estaba ingresando a la celda acompañada por Victoria, quien le envió una sonrisa burlona antes de cerrar y desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Era medianoche y no se veía nada más allá que las narices, pero Isabella estaba tan acostumbrada al ambiente que bien podría saltar desde su cama y esquivar los zapatos que se encontraban cerca.

Carmen se desnudó, su cuerpo extremadamente pálido estaba cubierto por moretones; recordó que en la mañana Esme le había comentado algo de un _especial obsequio _hacia Carmen y Alice en el calabozo.

—Perra... —rugió Carmen, Isabella se puso alerta—. Mil veces maldita...

Escuchó como su compañera removía la cama donde Alice dormía y luego la vio erguirse con el dinero en mano.

_«Que comience la acción», _dijo en su mente a la vez que Victoria volvía con Alice.

La guardia se acercó a la litera y en un movimiento disimulado dejó sobre el colchón una bolsa plástica. Isabella la escondió enseguida debajo de su almohada.

—Espero no tener que pasar a visitar esta celda más tarde —amenazó mientras pasaba entre sus manos el garrote de forma amenazante. Bella rodo los ojos,_ «demasiadas películas de acción»_.

Victoria salió de la celda con la sonrisa maquiavélica bailando en su rostro. A la mujer sí que le gustaba su _trabajo_.

Mientras sus compañeras de celda se enfrascaban en una pelea, Isabella abrió la bolsa y sacó un pedazo pequeño doblado cuidadosamente y con una gran "E" marcada. Debió suponer que esa era la Escopolamina.

Los sobres que no estaban marcados los hizo rodar la pared para que cayeran debajo de la litera.

Entre los susurros de _"ese dinero no es mío"_ y _"sí, lo es",_ tiró la pizca del polvo haciendo que cayera sobre la almohada.

Y comenzó la actuación.

Lo siguiente fue comenzar a gritar:

—¡Mierda! ¡Mi estómago!

Alice y Carmen callaron abruptamente para gritar, desesperadas, llamando a las guías. Isabella se revolvía y lloraba por el _dolor_; entre Victoria y otra guía que estaba de guardia la llevaron hacia la enfermería donde Jacob la atendió rápidamente palmándole el vientre.

—¿Dónde te duele? —preguntó preocupado.

¿Y ahora, qué mierda le metía en la cabeza a Jacob para escaparse de allí? Pensó y planificó cada detalle, sin embargo, esto no lo había tenido en mente; la ansiedad la había llevado a actuar inmediatamente. Gimió y se largó a llorar, el médico se horrorizó, pensando que algo _físicamente _doloroso le estaba ocurriendo a Isabella.

—¿Qué sucede, _Bella_?

Las bocanadas de aire se hicieron más profundas y desesperadas. Entonces Jacob se dio cuenta que el dolor estaba situado en su alma porque se aferraba a su bata blanca como a una tabla salvavidas. Él le acarició las hebras de cabello, tratando de calmarla en silencio pues las palabras no aliviarían absolutamente nada de su dolor.

Los sollozos fueron bajando de intensidad hasta convertirse en apenas suspiros. Jacob se separó un poco de ella y con la mirada le pidió que confiara en él; que él estaría a su lado, apoyándola. Isabella dio su último suspiro, bajando los brazos hasta posarlos en su regazo, la mirada de ella siguió sus movimientos.

_«Es todo o nada…»_

—No sé cómo explicarte... —Tomó un fuerte y largo suspiro—. Me asocié con Esme.

Jacob se echó para atrás, se le hacía imposible de creer. Todo aquel que hacía trato con Esme, la madre de todos, tenía que llegar hasta lo último. No era nada bueno involucrarse o dejase ver con ella. Buceó en el chocolate de sus ojos para buscar la broma pero solo encontró sinceridad absoluta.

—¿Estás vendiendo droga?

—No. Es el _otro _negocio.

Jacob vio detenidamente sus ojos, otra vez. Y se asombró por el cambio que tuvieron; estaban turbios, vacíos, oscuros y en busca desesperada de liberar tensión. Sin embargo, hubo algo más que llamó la atención en aquellos pozos.

—¿Quiénes fueron?

Isabella se sorprendió pero rápidamente recompuso su postura.

—Alice y Carmen.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer conmigo? —El tono de voz frío le llamó la atención.

—No lo sé, Jacob. Solo vine aquí y no sabía qué hacer. —Desesperada, enterró el rostro entre sus manos y se restregó soltando un gruñido—. No tenía la menor idea, solo necesitaba salir de allí.

—Yo me quedaré en ese rincón haciendo informes mientras te _vigilo_, ¿vas a pasar la noche aquí? —La muchacha asintió—. Listo, tú pasarás la noche aquí. Pero quiero que me respondas algo, ¿estás segura que hacer _eso_ te traerá paz a tu corazón?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Probablemente, los primeros días me torture haciéndome miles de preguntas, pasaré noches sin dormir; incluso, hasta creeré en los mil y un fantasmas que vendrán a mi cabeza. Pero nada me quitará la satisfacción de saber que están muertas y que ya no habrá seres inocentes perdiendo su vida a causa de monstruos en las calles. _Quiero_ hacerlo porque si no soy yo hoy, lo hará otra después. Esa parejita tiene más enemigos que calzones juntos.

Jacob asintió. ¿Qué podría hacer él? Nada. Estaba tan enamorado de ella que le aceptaría cualquier justificación.

—Me sentaré a hacer los informes.

—¿Y si me agarran y se enteran que tú lo sabías? Te estás convirtiendo en mi cómplice.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por tu felicidad.

En realidad, no era su felicidad; solamente era esa sensación de pretender hacer lo mejor, aplicando el dicho: "el que a hierro mata, a hierro muere". Sin embargo, no sacó a relucir aquello frente a Jacob, prefería que él pensara aquello, a que viera cuán realmente dañada estaba y retirara la oferta.

.

Victoria entró a la enfermería media hora después. Jacob le pidió de favor que se quedase a _vigilar_ mientras él iba por un bloc de recetas que se había quedado en su casillero. La pelirroja asintió haciéndose la desentendida y se sentó en la silla que el doctor había estado ocupando.

Le hizo una mueca a Isabella indicando que era el _momento_. La mujer se tiró de la camilla y salió de la enfermería, sorteando las cámaras de seguridad, tal y como le había indicado Esme esa misma mañana mientras veían el partido de baloncesto en el patio del reclusorio.

Al llegar a su celda empujó despacio la puerta de fierro y entró. Lo primero que vio fue a Alice dándole la espalda, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acercó despacio a su litera y vio a Carmen que estaba tumbada sobre el colchón con los ojos abiertos e idos; si no fuera por la respiración pesada, ella habría pensado que estaba muerta.

Carmen la siguió con la mirada. Vio cómo Isabella sacaba debajo de su almohada un pañuelo, lo enrollaba y se dirigía hacia Alice, para envolverlo alrededor de su cabeza, amordazándole la boca para que no se pusiera a gritar. La pequeña mujer se levantó exaltada al sentir el peso de su compañera sobre ella.

Pensó que estaba siendo víctima de una terrible broma cuando la mujer sobre ella sacó un bisturí del bolsillo de su mameluco y se lo mostraba acompañado de una mirada que rebotaba entre ella y Carmen, y la sonrisa maligna cincelada en su rostro.

Intentó hablar, pero estaba tan bien presionado el pañuelo que apenas emitió un gemido asustado.

—Esto es por la primera puñalada que me diste... —Enterró el cuchillo del bisturí a un costado de sus costillas.

Tenía contadas _todas_ las puñaladas que Alice le había dado, así que mientras enterraba la navaja y observaba a una afligida Carmen, las iba enumerando. En total fueron 25 puñaladas y procuró no mancharse la ropa para quedar fuera de acusación, como ellas lo habían hecho.

La última se la propinó a la altura de su corazón, luego con la punta afilada escribió una "C" sobre la piel y se bajó con sumo cuidado, dejándola agonizar.

Fue por Carmen, la ayudó a sentarse e hizo que sostuviera el bisturí. Luego se ubicó detrás de ella y agarró uno de los sobres que había echado debajo de la cama, puso un poco de cocaína en sus dedos y la regó dentro de sus fosas nasales. Cogió la mano que sostenía la navaja, para acto seguido deslizarla por el cuello de la mujer, pasando por la yugular.

De un brincó estuvo de pie, procurando no tocar nada más y sin mirar atrás salió de la celda, cerrando firmemente la puerta de hierro. Sorteó las cámaras de seguridad hasta llegar a la enfermería. Sobre la camilla se hallaba un mameluco limpio y al lado una bolsa de plástico. Aprovechando que Jacob todavía no estaba y que Victoria se encontraba fuera de la puerta, se cambió y metió la ropa usada dentro de la bolsa.

Al fin podría dormir en paz, sabiendo que aquellas mujeres no la volverían a atormentar nunca más y que la muerte de su pequeña había sido vengada.

.

Al ingresar al comedor se alzaba entre las voces algunas exclamaciones mezcladas entre júbilo, sorpresa y horror. Tenía la idea de qué se trataba el gran alboroto.

—¿Has visto a _Manos de tijera _y a Carmen? —le preguntó a una de las reclusas que siempre se sentaba en su mesa.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —La mujer con piel morena le lanzó una mirada airada.

—Anoche tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago, tuvieron que llevarme a enfermería porque no lo soportaba y pasé ahí la noche. —Se encogió de hombros.

—O sea que no sabes...

—No sé, ¿qué? —Se hizo la indiferente.

—Carmen mató a Alice anoche en tu celda, luego se suicidó ella. Fue un crimen romántico, Carmen estaba celosa porque vio a Alice hablando con Tanya en el baño. Ya sabes, como eran pareja... —La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Carmen estaba drogada cuando lo hizo.

Bien, esa era la confirmación que necesitaba. Haciéndose la horrorizada, dejó la bandeja de comida a un lado, murmurando cosas y siguiendo a la conmoción mayoritaria.

.

**¡Hola! *saca la cabeza de la celda* ¿Cómo están, chicuelos? Espero que bien y que no quieran matarme por esto, pero así está la trama armada desde que la idea vino a mi cabeza.**

***SPOILER* No garantizo nada bueno de esta historia. No garantizo un regreso a ser la misma Bella de antes… ni tampoco un cambio de cuando aparezca Edward. Así que ya quedan advertidos.**

**Muchas gracias a Marina por la HERMOSA portada que me regaló. A Sool que a pesar de estar enfermita está soportando mis ataques de inspiración (?) Recupérate pronto, corazón de manjar. Y ustedes por sus huellitas en los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Advertencia: **Historia adulta (+18) alto contenido de violencia, crímenes y torturas. El que advierte, no pierde.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. **

**Beta de Élite Fanfiction. www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**

* * *

**Cinco años después.**

Aquella oficina parecía querer reventar de entusiasmo mientras esperaban por Isabella. Habían estado rogando por buenas noticias y al fin había llegado el momento. Era un día muy especial que celebrarían juntos.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Isabella, un poco más delgada que la última vez que la visitaron, pero ya que estaban cerca de _la fecha especial _(como habían denominado al episodio en donde ella perdió a su hija), nadie comentó nada y todos sonrieron entusiasmados sin querer arruinar el momento.

La joven, un poco confundida y afligida, vio a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, incluida aquella pequeña niña de cabellos rubios rizados y grandes ojos cafés que se aferraba a su madre con el dedo pulgar metido en la boca. Frunció el ceño, desde que se enteró que Rosalie estaba embarazada había evitado todo tipo de contacto con ella, y cuando la niña nació se negó a que la llevaran para que la conociera. Sin embargo, guardaba con recelo cada foto que le trajeron, imaginando a su hija así de hermosa... _si estuviera viva._

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Emmett dio un paso hacia delante y le entregó el folio donde estaba escrito el último dictamen del juez. Ella lo leyó, pero su cerebro no quería reaccionar; mientras su familia, a punto de estallar de emoción, no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Sorprendida, miró a su cuñado para que le explicase lo que quería decir cada palabra escrita en aquel papel.

—Te lo resumiré así de fácil: estás libre.

El ambiente cambió rotundamente entre ellos, esperando una reacción emotiva como lo imaginaron desde que se enteraron.

—¿Pero...?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Emmett.

—Tienes un año de probatoria… Vas a estar en un hogar de reinserción social. Si vas a salir, tiene que ser luego de las ocho de la mañana y regresar antes de las seis de la tarde; tendrás que reportar cada lugar que visitaste y un resumen de qué hiciste allí.

—¿A eso le llaman libertad? —Rio de manera irónica—. Un año más de lo mismo, solo que esta vez me sueltan un poco la correa.

—Todos estamos emocionados por el progreso y tú te encargas de arruinar nuestra alegría —gruñó Charlie que había estado callado.

Isabella apretó los puños en señal de coraje. Tenían años con la misma situación y aún nadie entendía que todo era completamente distinto a lo que un día fue.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué trajiste a la niña, Rose? —Tomó aire—. ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara lo que tú sí pudiste tener?

—¡¿Qué?! —Rose jadeó, sorprendida—. No he venido a eso, lo sabes perfectamente. Lilian quiere conocer a su _única_ tía.

—No quiero conocer a nadie. No quiero ver a nadie. Creí haberlo dejado claro hace cinco años —volteó hacia Emmett—, cuando te pedí que no hicieras ningún movimiento.

El silencio se hizo presente después de las duras palabras. Emmett miró a Isabella y negó.

—No lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque los Swan han sido mi familia desde hace años, y a la familia no se la abandona. Da igual, en unos minutos vendrá el policía de probatoria que te asignaron.

Dicho aquello, el abogado obligó a su esposa a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina. Isabella había sido una persona arisca y grosera, por eso no se asombró de la manera que tomó la noticia.

—¿Quién te entiende? —gruñó Charlie, empujando a una Renée acongojada por la actuación de su hija.

Isabella suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre un asiento y esperar a que el teatro de la familia Swan se calmara y regresaran a la oficina del director. No le dolía y tampoco le importaba que ellos la hayan dejado sola; como antes se lo había expresado a su madre, ya nada le removía los sentimientos que se hallaban enterrados profundamente en su alma.

Quince minutos después, Michael Newton, Emmett y un hombre cuyo rostro estaba entrado en edad, ingresaron a la oficina.

—Este es Carlisle Masen. —Newton se sentó detrás de su enorme y viejo escritorio—. Será tu oficial de probatoria; también es el encargado del grupo de reinserción social al que vas a asistir.

—¿Es necesario ir a ese grupo?

—Sí, Isabella —gruñó Emmett.

—Deja de hablarme así, no eres mi padre.

—Si fuera tu padre, aun con 26 años, te hubiera puesto sobre mis rodillas y te hubiera nalgueado.

Isabella rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, dispuesta a no seguir escuchando los sermones y gruñidos de su cuñado.

—Está bien. —Asintió y luego giró hacia el oficial que estaba vestido de civil, sin ninguna placa que lo identificara como tal—. Mucho gusto, oficial Masen. —Estrechó su mano con la de él—. Y bueno, ¿cuándo será mi salida?

—Esta misma tarde —contestó Emmett.

—¿Puedo ir a recoger unas cosas? —le preguntó al director, ignorando olímpicamente a Emmett.

—Claro.

Asintió en forma de despedida y salió al pasillo, la guía que la esperaba fuera le esposó las muñecas y la llevó hacia la enfermería. Tenía que despedirse de Jacob.

El doctor, que trabajaba en su maestría, estaba concentrado con su ceño fruncido frente al portátil.

—Hola —Jacob alzó la cabeza, le sonrió abiertamente y giró su silla—, ¿interrumpí?

—No, para nada. Ya terminaba.

Isabella sonrió. Después de todo, le hacía ilusión salir de aquel lugar, pero no quería reconocerlo delante de su familia.

—Apuesto que estás con tu investigación —le recriminó suavemente.

—Culpable. —Jacob sonrió. Le gustaba la radiante mujer que estaba frente a él—. ¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor?

—Vengo a despedirme —hizo una mueca, —hoy por la tarde salgo en libertad condicional.

—¡Qué buena noticia! —Se puso de pie y la abrazó—. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Tengo que invitarte a un almuerzo para celebrar.

—No, Jake. Una vez fuera de aquí no quiero tener contacto contigo.

La cara de desilusión en el médico se hizo presente.

—¿Y lo nuestro?

—¿Lo nuestro? Tú te mereces felicidad, y te aseguro que conmigo no la obtendrás. Yo solo traigo oscuridad y agua turbia.

—Pero... yo estoy enamorado de tu oscuridad y aguas turbias, Isabella. Yo te quiero tal y como eres.

—No. —Isabella negó y avanzó hasta la puerta de salida—. Yo soy una asesina. Y tú te mereces el cielo… Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme feliz con la noticia de que saldré de aquí; en la oficina del director he dejado mierda sobre mi familia. No quiero que pase lo mismo contigo. Adiós, Jacob, y que seas muy feliz. Te deseo muchos éxitos.

Dicho lo último, salió y esperó ser esposada; sin embargo, Victoria no lo hizo, solamente la guió hasta su celda para recoger lo que tenía y luego encaminarse hacia la salida de aquel infierno.

.

Esta vez se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar correr el aire libre entre su cabello. Sonrió cuando sintió los cálidos rayos del sol en su piel.

¿Cómo sería si su bebé hubiese sobrevivido? Seguro estaría extasiada de felicidad, no vería la hora de llegar a casa para tenerla entre sus brazos; incluso hubiese permitido que la llevaran a darle la grandiosa noticia. Sería la mejor amiga de Lili y ella se aseguraría que nunca dejaran de serlo.

¿Sería rubia? Lo dudaba, puesto que Felix era castaño y ella también.

¿Tendría los ojos azules o cafés? No importaba. Lo que realmente contaba era que estaría con ella y estarían felices. Pero como nada es como uno lo planea... no existía tal niña de coletas. No existía la felicidad. No existían risas. No existían caídas. No habría canciones de curación, de cuna y tampoco cuentos antes de dormir. No habría buenas calificaciones ni premios de recompensa. No habría nada, absolutamente nada de felicidad fuera ni dentro de la cárcel o en su casa.

—Lo que te tenga de ese ánimo, deséchalo de tu cabeza. —Isabella giró su cabeza de forma automática hacia Carlisle Masen, el hombre que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Un hijo nunca sale de la cabeza de uno —murmuró, regresando la vista hacia la calle.

—Un hijo es la alegría de la mente —respondió.

—Si se tiene lindos recuerdos de ello. —Isabella suspiró—. No tengo nada de eso.

—No sé lo que se siente llevar un hijo en el vientre, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, recuerdo los ojos brillantes de mi esposa cuando sentía un movimiento de nuestro hijo; cómo me llamaba a gritos para que posara mi mano junto a la de ella en su vientre y sintamos juntos aquel movimiento.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se arrepintió de haber dicho que no tenía lindos recuerdos de su hija, porque sí los tenía… cuando se enteró que su cuerpo estaba cambiando porque existía un ser dentro suyo y supo que sería fuerte por ambos, el primer revoloteo que sintió y cómo le llevaba paz a su mente en la época más dura de su vida. Le pidió perdón en silencio por haber dicho tremenda difamación.

Su pequeña había sido la alegría más grande de su vida.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Es que... desearía tanto tenerla conmigo.

Carlisle asintió y siguió el camino hacia su casa. El dolor de aquella mujer era palpable, por eso no dijo nada más y la dejó metida en sus pensamientos; él mejor que nadie sabía cómo era sufrir por un hijo.

El camino continuó por los alrededores de Seattle, hasta tomar el desvío para salir a carretera.

—¿Dónde vamos? —El cuerpo de Isabella se tensó al darse cuenta que era la misma ruta para ir a la reserva.

—El grupo de reinserción y mi casa están en Forks.

—¿Un grupo de reinserción social a las afueras de la ciudad? —Rió de manera seca—. Qué ironía.

—Sí, una gran ironía. —Estuvo de acuerdo Carlisle—. Por ahora, estaremos solo tú, mi hijo y yo. Dentro de un par de semanas vienen dos mujeres más.

—¿Tu hijo? —Se asombró.

—Em, sí, está pasando una temporada allí. No te preocupes, Edward no está mucho en casa; prefiere estar en el bosque cazando o en el río pescando hasta la noche.

—Bueno. Por mí no hay problema. —Se encogió de hombros.

Efectivamente, el hijo de Carlisle no pasaba mucho en casa. Pasó un tiempo y nunca lo sintió despertar ni tampoco llegar por la noche. Un día la curiosidad la ganó y, ya que estaba entretenida viendo un programa en la televisión, decidió esperar toda la noche para verlo.

Un silbido muy singular la despertó de su sueño en el sofá; no sabía en qué momento se había dormido. Sintió pasos y rápidamente se sentó con las piernas dobladas por debajo de ella, desorientada. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero por el color que reflejaba el cielo que cubría el pueblo, de seguro era el amanecer.

El silbido, entonando una canción que parecía a la de una película de terror, se acercaba más y más a la sala que estaba iluminada con la pantalla del televisor en blanco. Esperó y esperó, cada vez más atenta hasta que se sobresaltó al ver una silueta en el marco de la puerta.

Una sombra desprolija llegaba casi al tope del marco, la luz no lo iluminaba. Isabella se puso de pie lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de la sombra por miedo a que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareciera. Tanteó hasta llegar a la pared y subir el interruptor para iluminar la estancia.

Entonces, ahí estaba él, con su tenso cuerpo mirándola fijamente. Era alto, tenía el cabello y barba descuidada, piel que parecía brillar pero que estaba cubierta de cicatrices y vestía ropa una talla más grande que la de él. Tenía unos profundos y vacíos ojos grises que hacían correr a su curiosidad natural a velocidades insospechadas. Era como si él tuviera la palabra _misterio_ impresa en su ser. Su presencia parecía no querer pasar desapercibida.

Le recordó a Lucifer, el ángel más hermoso que fue creado, pero a la vez el más temido.

Edward estaba inmutado, se sentía sucio y perdido. Debió haberse ido a otro lugar, pero la casa de su padre siempre fue su búnker donde se refugiaba luego de una crisis. Y ahora estaba invadida, por una _mujer_. Una que parecía pequeña e indefensa y lo miraba con profunda curiosidad, como si quisiera saber toda su vida a través de sus ojos.

No sabía qué hacer, las pocas mujeres que habían estado a su alrededor apenas eran un recuerdo borroso.

—Isabella, vete a tu habitación —ordenó un acalorado Carlisle bajando a trompicones las escaleras, murmurando maldiciones.

Ninguna de las dos personas se sobresaltó al escucharlo, era como si estuviesen esperando por él.

—Podría hacerles el desayuno —ofreció Isabella rápidamente, no queriendo perder de vista a aquel hombre—. Tu hijo recién llega, debe estar hambriento.

—Edward y yo necesitamos hablar. —El oficial habló entre dientes, dándole a entender que no aceptaría ninguna clase de réplica por su parte.

Miró a Edward que apenas se había movido. Él la observaba como queriendo descifrar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Un frío recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndola soltar un bajo siseo.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, salió de la sala, arrastrando las colchas que había llevado consigo desde su habitación, la cual consistía en un piso entero en la tercera planta y una gran terraza con mirador hacia el bosque que estaba con tan solo cruzar la calle.

Se metió a la cama con la presencia de Edward invadiendo sus sueños y robando sus pensamientos.

.

En los siguientes días que pasaron, Carlisle hizo algunos cambios al tercer piso: improvisó una cocina-comedor-sala y habilitó las otras dos habitaciones que sobraban para las mujeres que llegarían en pocos días, incluso en el amplio balcón les hizo una especie de chimenea para cuando quisieran ver las estrellas de noche. Un televisor pantalla gigante y de última tecnología acompañó a los arreglos, también películas y señal de cable. Obvio que Isabella veía todo eso de manera extraña.

Carlisle se estaba comportando como si no quisiera a nadie rondando el primer y segundo piso, aunque no les cambió la salida… porque no podía hacerlo.

De todas maneras, ella intuía que algo estaba pasando. Tenía ese presentimiento que no era solamente Carlisle el que quería mantener a las mujeres fuera; sino que también estaba implicado su hijo, del cual no sabía nada más aparte de que llegaba a casa al amanecer y se iba a la medianoche.

No quería creer que se había obsesionado con Edward, pero soñaba con él y muchas veces sentía su presencia en la madrugada; abría los ojos pensando en encontrarlo, pero lo único que la recibía era la profunda oscuridad que le brindaba el bosque frente a su ventana.

.

Al haber pasado casi un mes desde que se encontró con Edward y el haberse encaprichado con observarlo a escondidas, Isabella creyó que era lo mejor remediar un poco la situación con su familia y pedirles que la ayudaran encargándole algo que hacer durante el día en las cabañas de la reserva. Para aquello, llamó a su padre y lo citó para poder conversar.

Bajó las escaleras prácticamente volando, se había quedado dormida y la noche anterior no había alcanzado a avisarle sobre su paradero a Carlisle. También tenía que decirle que no la esperaran para ir al grupo de reinserción, ya que se les uniría allí.

Cerca de la cocina, paró en seco al escuchar aquel silbido aterrador y escalofriante. Sus pies no respondían y sus nervios se dispararon; pero aun así, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse e ingresar a la habitación de donde provenía el sonido.

Edward estaba de espalda a ella, frente a la cocina, con un encendedor botando fuego de entre sus dedos, sosteniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos. Isabella rodeó la isla y, a un costado de él, pudo ver sus ojos fijos, asustados y escandalizados viendo el fuego. Su expresión era como si estuviera recordando alguna escena de tortura, el dolor era palpable en sus facciones y su sonrisa era... bueno, no había una palabra certera para describirla; era una mezcla de maldad, engreimiento, terror, viejos y felices recuerdos, añoranza y arrepentimiento.

—¿Tienes problemas con la cocina? —preguntó cautamente, pero aun así haciendo sobresaltar a Edward y cortando el silbido que la ponía nerviosa sin razón aparente.

El hombre guardó rápidamente su encendedor en el bolsillo del pantalón y bajó la mirada. Las pestañas, largas y abundantes, hacían sobra en sus mejillas cubiertas por vello facial. Logró verle unas aparentes arrugas que rodeaban la boca y los ojos, pero las dejó pasar. Estaba enterada que el hijo de su oficial de probatoria rondaba los 40 años y que era soltero.

Edward no habló, pero tampoco se movió ni la miró, simplemente se quedó parado en medio de la habitación como una estatua de adorno.

—¿Sabes dónde está Carlisle? —Esperó una respuesta, pero fue inútil. Exasperada, dio un pequeño bufido y salió de la habitación. Le dejaría una nota a Carlisle avisándole y se iría.

.

Había salido del hogar de reinserción con un espléndido sol que brillaba en el centro de un despejado cielo. Había conseguido un taxi y se encontró con su padre en la reserva. Después de haber negociado -porque prácticamente tuvo que presentar una planificación de trabajo a Charlie, darle una pequeña exposición y pelear por un puesto- había salido con él al parqueadero para llevarse la sorpresa de que estaban en pleno diluvio. Resonaban truenos y caía agua sin piedad. Y ella se había olvidado el paraguas y piloto. ¡Qué desgracia! Tuvo que morderse la lengua y pedirle a su padre un aventón hacia la casa, aún tenía tiempo para recoger sus cosas e ir al grupo al que obligatoriamente debía ir.

Veinte minutos compartiendo el mismo espacio con Charlie y quería lanzarse por la ventana. Este le hablaba de Renée, Rosalie, Emmett y de su pequeña sobrina... le contó lo mucho que la consentían en casa cuando pasaba las mañanas allí, de la alegría que sentía a su alrededor, de cómo habían regresado los regalos de enormes cajas debajo del árbol. Le habló de muchas cosas con la esperanza de hacerla sentir nostálgica, pero la única respuesta que recibió de su hija fue:

—¿Tienes un cigarrillo? —Isabella hizo ruido, revolviendo las cosas dentro de la guantera, buscando el bendito cigarrillo.

—¿Podría Renée venir a verte? —preguntó Charlie, tratando de hacer caso omiso a las protestas por no encontrar cigarrillos—. Cuando se enteró que venía a verte dijo que te lo preguntara.

—¿No tienes cigarrillos?

—Te pregunto si tu madre puede venir a verte y me sales con que quieres un cigarrillo —gruñó—. ¿Por qué buscas cambiar el tema?

—No estoy buscando cambiar de tema. Necesito un cigarrillo, tu palabrerío acerca de la _familia unida_ me pone nerviosa. Y mi respuesta es _no_, no quiero que nadie me venga a visitar. Si me hubieses puesto esa condición para darme trabajo en la reserva, te hubiese dicho que preferiría trabajar en la gasolinera.

Charlie bufó y apretó las manos contra el volante, logrando que los nudillos se pusieran blancos de la fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca durante el trayecto.

Al llegar a casa, Isabella se sorprendió al ver una camioneta vieja y destartalada estacionada en la calle. Se bajó del auto corriendo para ingresar y ver sus cosas, pero al llegar a la puerta, retrocedió. Edward se hallaba al otro lado, bajo la lluvia, mirando concentradamente hacia arriba, específicamente hacia la ventana del tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ella había llegado.

Se encogió de hombros para sí misma y caminó hacia dentro de la casa, después de todo, Edward siempre era _raro_ y tenía que existir un día que ella lo aceptase y se acostumbrara a aquello. Subió a su habitación y jaló el piloto que estaba enganchado en la puerta del armario, pero al tirar de él, inevitablemente una caja cayó al suelo abriéndose y los papeles se dispersaron a lo largo de la habitación. Bufó y se dijo que al regreso se encargaría de ordenar aquello, sin embargo, hubo algo a sus pies que le llamó la atención. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que, de manera morbosa, había guardado el identikit que había visto en el periódico cuando estaba en la cárcel.

Se agachó a recogerlo y su cuerpo se tensó al ver aquella cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Esa cicatriz que le llevó la imagen de Edward a su cabeza.

* * *

**Hola, hola, HOLA! Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo sobre nuestros asesinos. Ya salió Edward, qué opinan de él? Todavía no nos ha dicho una sola palabra, está como que misterioso pero de seguro nuestra Bellis Bells se encargará de ese asunto por nosotros ;)**

**No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace leer cada una de sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y regalármelo, me emociona demasiado.**

**Recuerden que lo que ustedes opinen, crean, o quieran, gustosamente pueden dejarlos en el cuadrito de los reviews que encantada estaré pendiente de responder. Huellitas en reviews, alertas y/o favoritos son bienvenidos.**

**Besos a mi corazón de manjar de camarón por tener en velocidad flash el capítulo, y que se recupere pronto.**

**Adios,**

**Mel de Lutz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Advertencia: **Historia adulta (+18) alto contenido de violencia, crímenes y torturas. El que advierte, no pierde.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. **

**Beta de Élite Fanfiction. www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**

.

.

Sintió el pánico sucumbir su cuerpo y el frío trepó por sus huesos, haciéndola estremecer.

Guardó el identikit en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero su cerebro no cooperaba de la forma que ella deseaba hacerlo, no le permitía ni siquiera pensar en qué debería enfocarse en ese momento. Su raciocinio tampoco era de mucha ayuda, ya que le repetía una y otra vez que no debería alarmarse porque Edward no era diferente a ella.

Ella también era una asesina.

Había matado a dos mujeres que, culpables o no, tendrían que haber sido juzgadas por las leyes, no por mano propia.

Muchas veces se había preguntado sobre dónde estaba su consciencia, pero la muy desgraciada aparecía y le recriminaba cuando menos la necesitaba.

Se tensó al sentir pasos subiendo las escaleras… ¿y si era Edward?, ¿intentaría algo?

No, no... él no podría ser un asesino serial, ¿no? Carlisle no lo tendría rondando en medio de las tres mujeres que ocupaban la casa, pero aquellas también eran del mismo bando, aunque habían sido detenidas por cargos menos agravados: robo a transeúntes y cómplice de tráfico.

Mientras más se acercaban las pisadas, su cuerpo más se tensaba. Deseaba correr, gritar, llamar a la policía. Sí, eso debería hacer, llamar a la policía y que ellos se encargaran del asunto.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un movimiento y, asustada, saltó cuando alguien le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Todo bien, hija? —La voz de Charlie era suave, como siempre le había hablado.

El corazón de Isabella se ablandó un poco y respiró tranquila, la persona que la había abordado en su habitación era su padre, no el hijo de Carlisle.

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta porque la sentía reseca—, solo que estaba pensando en que debería recoger todo esto.

Charlie siguió el movimiento de su mano y miró alrededor de la habitación. Sonrió tanto que el bigote tembló a lo ancho de sus labios. Isabella recordó que cuando estaba en el colegio de _señoritas,_ sus compañeras en _crimen_ solían suspirar y llamar al bigote _pornstacho_; era la mejor época que podía recordar. Los fines de semana la piscina templada y techada era ocupada por jovencitas, risas y salpicadas de agua.

—El oficial arregló tal y como le pedí esta habitación —murmuró para sí mismo.

La sonrisa nostálgica fue reemplazada por una mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Isabella.

—¿O sea que _esto_ no fue parte del decorado de la casa? —preguntó atónita.

—_Bella... _—Charlie suspiró—. El estado no va a darte un buen hogar temporal. Sé que viviste muchas cosas en la cárcel. Cuando era joven pasé una noche en una celda provisional y estaba aterrado, no puedo imaginar lo asustada que debes haber estado.

»Eres mi hija, mi pequeña consentida y no podía dejarte vivir en el cuchitril que vivía el oficial. Esta casa la compramos con tu madre para ti y... Felix, porque sabíamos cuánto amabas estos lugares, pero por un motivo u otro no pudimos dártela y decidimos que tendrías que empezar en un lugar nuevo, para hacer agradables y lindos recuerdos.

Isabella sonrió nostálgica. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le hacía imposible enojarse con su padre. Después de todo, conociéndolo, siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Le sonrió a su padre de una manera tan natural que la asustó, no lo había hecho desde casi seis años atrás, pero era Charlie, el hombre que se las ingeniaba para arrancarle sonrisas. Lo hizo cuando estaba enferma, en su peor época de juventud y lo volvía a hacer. Eso la alegró porque podría ser la señal que tanto había pedido y que pensó que nunca se la darían. Se vio envuelta entre los brazos de su padre, sintiendo protección y amor incondicional.

Suspiró y se separó de él a regañadientes, era el abrazo que tanto había deseado.

—Eres tan cabeza dura —murmuró avergonzada y luchando para no llorar.

—De cabezota a cabezota —dijo Charlie con sus ojos brillando—. Quiero que no te falte nada. Ya te hemos dejado pelear tus batallas por ti sola, pero nos hemos cansado de ser solamente espectadores. Queremos ayudarte a construir una nueva y mejor etapa.

—¿Por qué me permitieron llegar tan lejos con Felix? No lo maté con mis propias manos, pero juro que si lo tuviera vivo delante de mí, lo haría y no me arrepentiría.

—Porque tarde o temprano te ibas a dar cuenta. Tu madre todas las noches me rogaba que te abriera los ojos, que te enviemos lejos; pero eras tú la que tenía que tomar tus propias decisiones. Ahora lo hiciste y nada salió como lo tenías planeado, pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel. Y esa luz está tan cerca de ti, que cuando menos te des cuenta, todo será como una pesadilla.

—_Una tonta y horrenda pesadilla _—repitió las palabras que usaba Charlie cuando ella soñaba con el monstruo del armario y él iba con la escoba a _espantarlo _mientras la consolaba.

Deseó tanto poder regresar el tiempo.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho. —Charlie sonrió abiertamente—. Ya no tendrás que ir al grupo.

—¿Por qué? —Isabella, disimuladamente, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro; aunque su padre la había visto.

—¿Emmett no te lo dijo? —Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. El grupo terminaba cuando encontraras un trabajo.

—Mataré a Emmett... —murmuró.

—Por lo visto Emmett te ha tenido sin información.

—Ese es su castigo por no poder darme los latigazos que deseaba.

Ambos rieron. Ese era Emmett, el hombre que, de una manera u otra, lograba conseguir _algo _de lo que se proponía.

Charlie vio la hora, se le hacía demasiado tarde y si no se apresuraba no solo no llegaría a su casa de Seattle a tiempo, sino que también dormiría por una semana en una de las recámaras de invitados. Hacía años que tenía un acuerdo con su esposa: a no ser por emergencia, todos los días tenía que estar en casa a las 9 pm para la cena.

Isabella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de él. Ya tenía una carpeta en su bolso con todo el trabajo que le había sido asignado y debido a que el lunes se incorporaba totalmente a trabajar, decidió que mejor sería pasar el tiempo revisando los documentos para no estar tan perdida.

Durante el día no volvió a ver a Edward, tampoco lo sintió entrar o salir de la casa. No pudo evitar detenerse cada pocos minutos a pensar en él, podría estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que un asesino serial y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Después de haber vivido rodeada de ellos por casi durante seis años, le parecía inconcebible que una sospecha le hiciera temer de manera tan escandalosa.

Dejó los documentos a un lado… no podía concentrarse. Tenía hambre y su cerebro parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colisionar. En realidad necesitaba ese cigarrillo que buscó en el auto de su padre, pero ahora sentía que tenía que ser algo más fuerte. _Algo _como lo que probó en la cárcel. Nunca había sentido aquello, siempre había podido controlarse, pero no soportaba las ganas; tenía que concentrar su cabeza en otra cosa. Se puso de pie mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca, todavía tenía un par de horas para salir de casa. Buscó su chaqueta, el bolso y bajó las escaleras. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

El día estaba nublado, algo no inusual en Forks. Aún había vestigios de la lluvia que había caído por la mañana y unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban por las nubes grises y espesas, pero no llegaban a la tierra ya que el frío las opacaba. Parecía que tan solo estaban descansando un poco y que en cualquier momento las gotas de agua caerían sobre el pueblo.

Desgraciadamente, la casa se hallaba muy lejos de la carretera para que un taxi pasara cerca. Llevaba caminando quince minutos, pero le parecía una eternidad. Su estómago protestaba por tener algo de comida y su mente parecía jugar a "_encuentra la diferencia"_ entre el identikit y el rostro de Edward. La verdad es que no había un gran parecido, a leguas se notaba que esa descripción fue tomada años atrás, de cuando aquel asesino era joven… había un cabello enmarañado que apuntaba a distintas direcciones, pero el cabello de Edward estaba tan corto que casi pasaba desapercibido; ojos vacíos pero jóvenes, no rodeados de pequeñas y visibles arrugas; nariz recta, la de Edward estaba un poco torcida; los pómulos un poco levantados y el derecho tenía aquella cicatriz que parecía estar burlándose de ella; labios finos y expresión indescifrable.

Todo aquello la confundía.

Si lo miraba de un lado, era Edward; sin embargo, si volteaba la imagen parecía ser otra persona diferente.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando una camioneta vieja y desvencijada -la misma que se encontraba fuera de la casa-, se parqueó cerca de ella y la puerta permaneció abierta. Pudo haber continuado caminando sin prestar atención; pudo haber desaparecido entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaban el camino… sin embargo, sus piernas se movieron solas hacia la camioneta y metió un poco la cabeza para ver al conductor, que resultaba ser la persona que le robaba hasta el último pensamiento.

**Edward.**

Él estaba con su expresión enigmática y sus manos sujetas al volante, nudillos blancos por la presión de sus dedos y sus ojos mirando hacia el frente, ni siquiera desvió un poco la mirada cuando ella se acercó.

Como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, incluyendo el clima, las gruesas gotas heladas comenzaron a caer, formando una llovizna espesa. Isabella maldijo y, sin pensarlo -como últimamente estaba haciendo las cosas-, se subió a la camioneta de un salto. La llovizna dio paso a un fuerte diluvio y la tarde oscureció más rápido de lo normal. Edward puso el auto en marcha, sin siquiera mirarla.

—¡Seguramente hubiese terminado con una neumonía si no aparecías! —dijo tiritando, tratando de cortar la tensión que había, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Edward no llevaba un abrigo encima y la escasa luz le impedía fijar en cómo iba vestido, tan solo podía ver su perfil concentrado en la carretera.

—¿Me dejas cerca del mercado? Esta noche me toca preparar la cena. —Esperó una respuesta, pero solo escuchó el agua golpear contra el auto y las llantas deslizarse por la carretera—. ¿Mejor me podrías dejar cerca del supermercado _Thriftway?_

Luego de quince silenciosos y largos minutos, Edward parqueaba en un espacio libre del supermercado; todavía llovía pero no con la intensidad de cuando la recogió en la carretera. Bajó de un salto de la camioneta y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Regresó a agradecerle a Edward por el viaje y se impresionó al chocarse de frente con el amplio y, al parecer, acogedor pecho.

—Gracias por el aventón —murmuró torpemente antes de darse media vuelta para correr hacia la entrada del _Thriftway_.

Había paraguas tirados en todos lados a causa de que llovía con mucho viento y era imposible caminar con ellos. Isabella estaba tan orgullosa por haber salido ilesa de su carrera que se sobresaltó al sentir una fría mano posarse en su espalda baja y empujarla hacia delante. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro impasible de Edward a su lado.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en ese preciso instante… quiso saber todo, quiso escuchar su voz, pero principalmente, quiso sentir esa electricidad en su cuerpo. No importaba si resultaba ser un asesino, ella también lo era. No le importaba absolutamente nada... tan solo quería sostenerlo luego de un quiebre y ayudarlo.

Intentó regalarle una sonrisa que pretendía ser tímida, pero que en realidad resultó ser una mueca entre asombro y confusión. Edward lo tomó a mal y rápidamente retiró su mano, haciendo que Isabella sintiera el abandono de su toque. Ella quería coger su mano y regresarla a donde estaba, pero continuó caminando sin emitir algún sonido.

De vez en cuando, mientras se detenía a revisar los productos, le mandaba una mirada de soslayo a Edward, quien continuaba a su lado y el único sonido que emitía era el de sus pasos y el de su respiración.

Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor se quedaban mirándolos, sobre todo los que habían reconocido quiénes eran ellos: el hijo del oficial y la casi ex convicta.

Forks era un pueblo tan olvidado en el mundo que ellos resultaron ser la comidilla del lugar a partir de ese momento. Carlisle estaba completamente furioso por aquello, Edward había prometido no meterse con ninguna de las tres mujeres y no lo había cumplido.

—Maldita sea, Edward, solo te pedí mantenerte fuera de _ese_ perímetro. Te advertí que Isabella y las otras mujeres no _eran _ella.

Nunca había querido hacer aquello, pero era el momento indicado. Edward era un hombre grande, tenía un trabajo y podía mantenerse por sí solo, pero sobre todo, tenía que dejar de buscar refugio donde él estaba.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero ya no puedes estar aquí, no puedo permitir que esas chicas estén en peligro.

Edward no dijo nada, como siempre, tan solo se puso de pie y miró fijamente a su padre deseando que supiera lo que quería transmitirle. Se fue, salió de la casa y se montó en su vieja camioneta. Quería destruir todo a su paso, pero no se desquitaría en un radio cerca de _ella_. No podría soportar que presenciara aquello. Suficiente tuvo con la mirada asustada que le había dado el día anterior cuando cometió el peor error de todos… tocarla.

—¿Ese que salió es tu hijo? —Carlisle se asustó al escuchar a una de las mujeres que estaba a su cuidado, pero enseguida recompuso su expresión y postura, pasando desapercibido.

—¿Quien salió? —Se hizo el desentendido, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia la mujer que se encontraba acompañada por su otra compañera.

Emily Young realizó la pregunta, mientras Leah Clearwater analizaba al oficial con sus profundos ojos oscuros, sin decir una palabra. Desde que había llegado, Leah pasaba encerrada en su habitación, solo salía de allí para ir a las reuniones de inclusión y para comer. Siempre llevaba una mueca de fastidio entre sus labios y para los demás era natural verla así.

—¿No lo viste? No lo vi sola, Leah también lo vio, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Fue la respuesta seca de la aludida.

Carlisle se reprendió internamente por no ser prudente.

—¡Ah, sí! —Se encogió de hombros—. Es guardabosques, creo que pasó a recoger un encargo que llegó ayer.

—¡Oh! Oficial, se ha esmerado en ese hijo. ¡Está guapísimo!

—Ajá —masculló entre dientes—. ¿Para qué vinieron?

—Oficial, Leah y yo tenemos trabajo. Comenzamos mañana, ¿no es genial?

El oficial Masen agradeció el cambio de tema y la energía de Emily que no le permitió darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Enhorabuena, chicas! —Les sonrió—. ¿Dónde van a trabajar?

—En la reserva. Isabella nos lo acaba de decir, necesitan camareras para las cabañas.

_._

_._

_Guardabosques... _

_Guardabosques..._

Isabella sonrió triunfalmente, había visto a Edward salir de la casa y en un momento de valentía lo había seguido hasta la camioneta, pero regresó a causa de que no tenía auto para seguirlo y se encontró con la conversación de sus compañeras.

Si Edward de verdad era guardabosques tenía que ser mencionado en alguna lista de trabajadores del estado. Alguna base de datos tenía que darle más información.

Corrió hasta su habitación y en su computadora _googleó_ _"Edward Masen Guardabosque Seattle"_, pero recopiló muy poca información. Abrió una página donde estaban las coordenadas de las cabañas de los guardabosques, ubicadas según la ciudad y sus respectivos nombres.

Satisfecha con la búsqueda, decidió ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir.

.

_Corría sintiendo que sus pulmones iban a explotar en cualquier momento. El cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, sin embargo, no podía parar. Él quería matarla y por la supervivencia interior obligaba a sus piernas moverse a una velocidad insospechada; había piedras, raíces, arboles caídos y desniveles de piso, mas sus pies no tropezaron ni una sola vez._

_Se detuvo detrás de un árbol para descansar un poco, parecía que lo había dejado muy atrás pero escuchaba cómo las hojas protestaban a las pisadas de alguien._

—_¿Bella? —Era Felix el que la llamaba. Otras veces hubiese corrido a él sonriente, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era que no la encontrase. Su cuerpo no quería moverse, estaba entumecido y dudaba que sus piernas cedieran ante su ruego—. ¿Bella? ¿Chiquita mía? ¿Recuerdas que amas que te diga así; chiquita mía? Tú eres mía, Bella, no puedes escapar._

_Se tragó un sollozo que pedía salir. Las pisadas cada vez eran más cercanas. Se asomó por un lado del gigante árbol y observó a Felix que estaba ahí con su porte italiano imponente y su postura despreocupada, como si fuera un cazador jugando con su presa. _

_Pero no se encontraba solo, tenía un bebé que gimoteaba entre sus brazos, entre hambriento y desesperado, reclamando algo, ese algo era su madre. Isabella sintió una punzada fuerte en sus senos, bajó la mirada y se topó con su blusa mojada, sus pezones goteaban mientras el gemido del bebé se convertía en un llanto fuerte que inundaba el bosque._

_No sabía de dónde había salido aquel bebé, pero al instante había llegado a la conclusión de que era suyo. Y sus entrañas se retorcían de dolor..._

_Felix la tenía entre sus manos. Ella no podía abandonar a su hija._

_De un momento a otro sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y lo último que logró ver, en un parpadeo rápido, fue a Edward detrás de Felix que la observaba curioso._

Abrió los ojos, las cortinas estaban cerradas pero una puerta corrediza que daba al balcón se hallaba abierta, dejando entrar al viento y los rayos de sol. Perezosa, se estiró sobre la cama, sentía como si hubiera dormido toda la noche en la misma posición; su cuerpo protestaba por cada movimiento y, a pesar de que había sol, temblaba incontrolablemente. No sabía si era por el viento o por los vagos recuerdos que tenía de aquella pesadilla tan vívida.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward se marchó de la casa. Alerta, había vagado por el pueblo por si lograba divisarlo por ahí, dando alguna vuelta o haciendo las compras. También cuando le había tocado llevar turistas a los bosques, estuvo atenta esperando verlo trabajar, pero al pasar de los días sentía que él se estaba convirtiendo una obsesión, ni siquiera podía trabajar en paz.

Ese día no le tocaba salir de la oficina, por lo que aprovechó para hacer el papeleo que tenía pendiente, era tanto que dudaba poder acabar todo antes de las cinco de la tarde, sin embargo, cada poco tiempo se detenía en la nada evocando la pesadilla que la venía consumiendo todos los días.

—¿Hola? —Charlie asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sonriente.

—Hola, papá. Pasa. —La joven se puso de pie y rodeó a pasos veloces el escritorio para enterrarse entre los brazos de su padre; cada vez se le hacía más natural apegarse a él como en los viejos tiempos—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Emmett te ama, aunque está resentido contigo por haber tratado mal a Rose. Y él ha conseguido esta cosa del tribunal contigo. —Charlie sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción—. Ya no hay toque de queda o reportes, solo tienes que presentarte ante un juez cada tres meses.

Isabella se sentó en el filo del escritorio… aquello era un golpe de suerte, de maldita buena suerte. Estaba en estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Tenía las palabras atoradas en su garganta, abría y cerraba la boca, atónita.

—No… —Sacudió la cabeza—. En serio, estoy… ¡Papá, esto es bueno!

—Excelente, diría yo. —Se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso—. Hay otra cosa... mmm, hay una cabaña para ti. Hemos conversado y bueno, Renée dijo que quizás quieras quedarte cerca de La Reserva.

—¿No me quieren en Seattle?, ¿tan malo resultó que me envían al más recóndito lugar del mundo? —La amargura se filtró en su tono de voz.

No había planeado quedarse en la ciudad. En realidad, no tenía un plan para luego porque no lo había creído necesario. Ahora lo era. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo eliminar los sentimientos en sus expresiones y puso su rostro inexpresivo.

—Hija, todo depende de tu decisión. Si quieres ir a casa, están las puertas abiertas y nuestros brazos también. Es tu decisión, con cualquiera estaremos de acuerdo contigo. Así mismo, si quieres salir del estado, del país o irte a la luna... te apoyaremos.

Isabella asintió, pensando en las palabras de su padre. Lo miró y suspiró pesadamente, si ella iba a Seattle sería comidilla de todos y arruinaría _más_ a su familia; pero tampoco quería salir del país y La Reserva era uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía como en casa.

—¿Puedo elegir la cabaña?

Charlie sonrió.

—¿La que está cerca del riachuelo? Es toda tuya.

Ambos estuvieron conversando un poco más hasta que llegó la hora de abandonar el trabajo. Isabella estaba agotada, cada día parecía traer algo que la cansaba sin siquiera necesitarlo. Cogió las llaves del auto que le habían dado y acompañó a su padre hasta el parqueadero. Una vez allí, se despidieron y cada uno se fue en sus respectivos coches.

Hacía tiempo que no sintonizaba una canción en la radio, lo hizo y el coro de _"Murder by numbers"_ de _The Police_ comenzó a sonar.

Por cómo se escuchaba, parecía que ser asesino era algo sumamente fácil. Pero las cosas no eran como la letra lo decía, a ella todavía le costaba noches en vela con las imágenes de Alice y Carmen muertas.

Hizo su auto a un lado de la carretera para poder fumar el porro que había conseguido con uno de los clientes. No era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero por lo menos resultaba ser más fuerte que el cigarrillo y en momentos así resultaba ser de ayuda. Escondió su vehículo entre los arbustos, estaba anocheciendo y por primera vez en años, se sentó sobre el capó para ver el sol ponerse y la luna salir. Sentimientos indescriptibles hicieron fiesta en ella.

Un revoltijo de emociones: felicidad, tristeza, ganas de llorar, de reír.

Fumó cada pedazo del porro con cuidado de no desperdiciar. Era su pequeña celebración, tenía ganas de correr hacia su cuñado y abrazarlo, luego darle unos cuantos manotones. Quería bailar, gritar... deseaba tantas cosas, pero como siempre, no todo resultaba como lo pensaba.

Divisó un auto a lo lejos que iba con las luces delanteras apagadas, aunque todavía el sol no se había ocultado del todo. Cuando el coche redujo la velocidad y estuvo más cerca de ella, se dio cuenta que la persona que conducía era Edward; iba acompañado de una morena que parecía querer devorarlo por cómo se enterraba en su cuello y sus manos vagaban por el pecho del hombre. El coche no era la vieja y desvaída camioneta roja, era otro auto antiguo que lucía como tatarabuelo de la camioneta.

Quiso saltar delante y detenerlo, pero en vez de eso se escondió más y rogó para que su auto estuviera suficientemente tapado con los arbustos. El coche se balanceó un poco cuando las llantas estuvieron sobre el desnivelado suelo de tierra y piedras. Logró divisar los ojos perdidos de Edward y se estremeció con lo que vio.

Aunque su mente le gritaba con que se alejara de allí, la adrenalina fluía por sus venas. Corrió siguiendo las huellas de las llantas y llegó a un espacio grande entre los árboles. Edward estaba arrimado al viejo auto y la mujer que vestía poca ropa, vieja y vulgar, lo atacaba como si estuviera a punto de comérselo. Parecía una prostituta. Edward, en cambio, tenía su mirada brillante, oscura y una sonrisa maligna.

Poco a poco, Isabella se sentó en un árbol, doblando las piernas en posición china, como si fuera a ver una obra, solo le faltaban las palomitas. Se sorprendió que a pesar de tener una idea de lo que estaba por suceder, la adrenalina le ganaba al miedo.

Edward puso a la mujer contra el auto y esta acción le permitió a Isabella ver el movimiento de sus músculos al contraerse, poniendo a prueba la camiseta blanca casi transparente que llevaba puesta. Se maravilló cuando él llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó una navaja. Estaba tan concentrada en Edward, maravillada y un poco temerosa, que no escuchó el grito ahogado que dio la mujer cuando la cuchilla se enterró en sus senos.

Su vena sangrienta estaba bailando, dándose un pequeño festín con un espectáculo en vivo y privado, solo para ella.

Su cerebro se encontraba en una especie de trance. Cuando vio el auto encenderse con la mujer que Edward había metido en movimientos gráciles, logró pestañear. Al ponerse de pie sus piernas no respondieron.

Edward rodeó el auto, como asegurándose que estuviese quemándose por completo; las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos, dándole un aspecto vacío y salvaje, en un pestañeo, ella chocó sus ojos con los de él.

El corazón de Isabella tropezó al ver que la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del hombre se hizo más grande, como si él comenzara un nuevo juego de caza con ella.

Gritó en el momento que sus piernas cedieron por el gran peso del susto y la impresión. La adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo, dejándola débil.

Todo a su alrededor se sumió en una completa oscuridad, salvo el fuego reflejado en aquellos ojos sin vida.

.

.

.

**Nota de Sool:** Lo sé, me deben odiar, hace como dos semanas que tengo el capítulo :( ¡PERDÓN! Es mi culpa, no la de Mel. Estuve estudiando para un examen de Inglés y ando con algunos problemitas de salud y personales. Espero que me entiendan. Perdón otra vez. Besotes.

**Nota de Mel:** Me desguindo toda responsabilidad (?) jajaja ¡Hola, por aquí! Les comento que esta escena es de la idea de Sool, no se imaginan como me persuade para que no escriba cosas que a ella no le gusta; digamos que es la pequeña Alice de las autoras (?) A todo esto, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gusta o disgusta? ¿Quieren matarme o vale la pena continuar? Como ven, nada es miel sobre hojuelas; Edward tiene sus problemas y aunque parezca que Bella tiene todo resuelto… lalalalaaaaa… que les vaya bien.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Y muchas gracias por el apoyo y el acoso que le hicieron a mi pobre corazón de manjar de leche… (Espero que continúe *inserte cara de diablito*), por sus huellitas en los revews, favoritos y alertas.

Besitos…

Mel de Lutz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Advertencia: **Historia adulta (+18) alto contenido de violencia, crímenes y torturas. El que advierte, no pierde.

* * *

**(Sin beteo)  
**

* * *

Los rayos del sol del nuevo día golpearon por completo el rostro de Isabella que gimió, fastidiada por el calambre que recorría su cuerpo y por el dolor de cabeza que la atormentaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe como recordando algo, asustada.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba dentro del auto; los vidrios polarizados estaban arriba y las llaves puesta en el contacto. Su celular estaba tirado en el piso, junto con las colillas del porro que había fumado.

¿Qué hacia dentro del auto cuando debería estar refugiada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación? Puso a su mente a recapitular los últimos acontecimientos: primero, trabajo, mucho trabajo; había estado pasando informes de los paseos por las zonas con los turistas. Luego su padre con la increíble noticia de que estaba en libertad. Después, el haber querido festejar y parar en medio de la nada para fumar un porro. Y por último... Edward, el auto viejo, la prostituta y... ¡la mató! Edward había matado una mujer y ella había presenciado todo. ¡Absolutamente todo! Y luego se había sentido mareada, y no recordaba nada más, solo aquellos escalofriantes ojos donde se reflejaban llamas que cubrían el auto.

En aquellos ojos había fascinación, había anhelo, había adrenalina, había conmoción... había _orgullo_.

Un sin fin de sentimientos que chocaban los unos con los otros.

Bajó del auto que estaba escondido entre los arbustos y rápidamente se puso a buscar el camino de tierra y las huellas de un auto.

Había llovido, no sabía si por la madrugada o al amanecer, pero la tierra estaba mojada, había lodo por todos lados. Se había borrado las huellas hasta de su propio auto.

¿También la lluvia borró los restos de un auto incinerado? No. Lo dudaba mucho. Por más potente que haya sido, de seguro allí todavía estaban las cenizas.

Encontró un camino abierto entre los arbustos. No le importó que sus zapatos se embarraran de lodo, o que el sol no alumbrara del todo y que parezca estar en medio de un bosque en alguna película de terror. Solo necesitaba saber qué había pasado y cómo es que había llegado al auto.

Pudo haber caminado por horas, minutos o segundos pero no había señales de nada. Ni siquiera de que por ahí los lobos eran los animales típicos de por ahí. Ni del inmenso árbol en el que se refugió para ser una testigo silenciosa.

Así que no le quedó de otra regresar por donde había llegado, con miles de preguntas sin respuestas, y confundida.

Demasiado confundida.

Ella no podía haber simplemente soñado, ¿verdad? Porque era algo tan vivido que todavía tenía espasmos de escalofríos y calambres. Tenía en su mente cada segundo, incluso recordaba el haber estado asombrada y en estado de euforia con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero a la vez todo parecía tan surrealista...

_«__ ¡Bien por ti, Isabella! Ya puedes escribir tu propia historia de suspenso__»_

Gruñó tan fuerte que estuvo segura que cualquier persona que estuviera en un radio de cien kilómetros, pudo escucharla.

Puso en marcha el auto y salió a carretera, eran las nueve de la mañana y su cuerpo solo pedía una ducha y una cama urgentemente; en ese orden. Y no podía simplemente no aparecerse por la reserva, no le tocaba más que primero ir a delegar actividades y regresar a casa, aunque eso le cueste tiempo perdido.

Llegó a la oficina cerca de las diez, no recordaba haber recorrido tanto tramo pero al parecer lo había hecho. Se encontró con su asistente que salía con una carpeta entre sus brazos.

—Hola, Angela— la saludo un poco cansada.

Angela era una muchacha que había estudiado hotelería y turismo en la universidad de Washington, había tenido las mejores calificaciones así que cuando se graduó la habían reclutado inmediatamente. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa entre sus labios, amable, amigable y un poco ingenua. Era silenciosa, del tipo de chica que puedes confiar tus secretos y que se los llevaría a la tumba.

—Hola, Bella— le sonrió con simpatía mientras la seguía de regreso a la oficina.—Te ves _mal_.

—Gracias— le contestó sarcásticamente. Otras se hubieran ofendido pero ella era distinta.—¿Puedes pasarle mis programas a los otros guías, por favor?

—Claro, eso iba a hacer. ¿Quieres que te pida una cabaña? Se ve como que necesitas descansar.

—No gracias; necesito un baño y ropa limpia.

—Bueno. Si llama el Sr. Swan, ¿qué le digo?

—Que si desea saber de mí, me localice a mi celular.

Sin más Isabella dejó La Reserva. Estaba tan agotada que el viaje a su casa le resultó pesado, ni siquiera se molestó a dejar el auto dentro del garaje.

La casa estaba en silencio; era de esperarse puesto que por las mañanas todos salían a sus respectivos trabajos y él único que quedaba era Edward, pero él ya no vivía allí... ¿Y si regresaba para acabar lo que no había hecho?

_¿Y si estabas tan drogada que todo fue un sueño?_

¿Será? Pero si tan solo había sido un porro. No pudo un porro noquearla de tal manera, ¿verdad?

_«__Quizás solo fue una alucinación de la cual te vas a volver loca de tanto pensar__»_

Quizás, hablar sola era el plus que se necesitaba para estar consciente de que estaba volviéndose demente. El cansancio más el porro tan solo fueron el detonante para que las alucinaciones aparezcan. Después de tantas cosas que había vivido ya no sabía qué era real o que era un simple sueño.

Subió las escaleras a pasos cansados, arrastrando los pies por los escalones que chirriaban por el peso de su cuerpo. Al pasar por el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Carlisle escuchó murmullos sin embargo, lo único que le llamó la atención era aquel silbido que la volvía, literalmente, loca.

Tratando de recobrar los sentidos que habían comenzado a escaparse de ella, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho; el silbido era cada vez más fuerte a medida que la voz de Carlisle iba subiendo de tono.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota, Edward!— gritó el oficial con tono de voz colérico, se escuchó un golpe fuerte a la vez que se interrumpía el silbido y alguien jadeaba; estaba segura que había salido de Edward, así como estaba segura que su padre había descargado algo de furia en él. —¡Eres un maldito bastardo que jamás debió haber vivido!

Su primer impulso fue entrar, incuso se imaginó haciendo una entrada como en las películas, pero su cuerpo optó por encogerse y quedarse paralizada, casi aguantando la respiración.

Entonces, el oficial comenzó a botar un sin fin de insultos, inentendibles, mientras otros sonidos como de algo siendo usado como saco de boxeo y los gimoteos de dolor que salían de los labios de Edward.

Isabella no resistió más e ingresó a la habitación poniéndose en medio de ambos hombres; Carlisle quedó con el puño alzado listo para golpear cuando supo de la presencia de la mujer allí; resopló y salió huyendo de aquella habitación. Isabella volteó a ver a Edward sentado en un rincón, estaba sin camiseta, tenía un extraño tatuaje en el brazo, con la mirada perdida; parecía que no estaba en aquella habitación y no había reparado en la presencia de la mujer.

Ver a Edward tan vulnerable fue como un peso en su corazón. Él parecía un hombre fuerte y fibroso pero ante la presencia de su padre era opacado, dejándolo pisoteado. Ella quiso acercarse y abrazarlo mas se quedó allí, de pie, perdida en cada una de las marcas que le asomaban desde la espalda. Tenía curiosidad de acercarse y verlas detenidamente, saber si de verdad eran cicatrices de quemaduras.

En ese momento sintió que ella debería protegerlo de todo y de todos, pero especialmente tenía que rescatarlo de las manos del oficial que acabaría con su hijo en un chasquear de dedos.

Su brazo automáticamente se estiró hacia Edward, pero ella lo recogió antes de haberlo tocado; la punta de sus dedos picaban por rozar la piel de él, queriendo recorrer cada tramo de las marcas y saber la historia.

Se las arregló para acuclillarse a su lado y buscar la mirada de Edward con la suya, de alguna manera necesitaba traerlo al presente para poder ayudarlo. Ella alzó la mano y su piel tocó la de él, encendiendo una chispa que saltaba como su fueran dos cables llenos de electricidad haciendo contacto. Isabella se sobresaltó porque nunca había sentido aquello, entonces recordó que entre ellos, cuando apenas él la había rozado en el supermercado, había saltado una carga eléctrica que quería traspasar las capas de ropa que la cubrían.

Sin embargo Edward se encogió más en aquel rincón, pareciendo un niño asustado, encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre; y esa actitud hizo que ella no desvié sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — le preguntó con voz suave para no asustarlo, pero él aparentó no escucharla aunque Isabella sabía que sí lo había hecho. Ella soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su alrededor, buscando una señal de algo que no sabía qué era.

Si antes de llegar a casa estaba agotada a tal punto que creía que sería capaz de caer en un coma, ahora estaba segura que su cansancio había subido al nivel de que no podría dormir, pero salió del despacho dejando a Edward, junto a su mente y corazón, atrás.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia el patio trasero de la casa que se perdía en el bosque, vio a Carlisle a lo lejos acomodando un pilo de leña, llevaba la sudadera atada a la cintura. Lo observó por unos minutos para reunir argumentos y enfrentarse a él.

—¡Tú lo sabes! — aseveró, caminando hacia el oficial.

Carlisle se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda, sus hombros estaban tensos. Volteó a verla, con una expresión imperturbable en su rostro haciendo que Isabella suelte un resoplido.

—¿Dónde pasaste la noche? — preguntó Carlisle en tono calmado, queriendo desviarle el tema.

—A ti qué te importa— gruñó. —Pero te lo diré; venia de regreso a casa cuando decidí detenerme en la carretera y de casualidad vi a tu hijo desviar el auto en el que iba por un camino de tierra, lo seguí y, ¿adivina qué? ¡Mató a una mujer! — alzó los brazos airada. —¡La mató! Y tú lo sabes, sabes que él es el asesino que buscan hace años, pero claro, cómo lo iban a encontrar si su padre, un oficial de la policía, le cubre todas sus fechorías.

Carlisle enarcó una ceja y se acercó a ella, Isabella iba a retroceder pero él la asió por el brazo y la mantuvo donde estaba; luego le olisqueó la ropa.

—Estás drogada— fue lo último que le dijo con repugnancia antes de marcharse y dejarla de piedra, sin poder mover un músculo.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, alzó la solapa de la chaqueta y la olisqueó para ver si Carlisle lo había hecho para que lo deje en paz, pero de verdad que olía mal; una mezcla de olores hicieron que su estómago se revuelva y le den nauseas. Y eso hizo que la idea que ella había alucinado, regresara a su cabeza.

.

Días después ella terminaba de darle el último toque a la cabaña que se convertiría en su hogar. Le gustaba el resultado; y no veía la hora para que pudiera ocuparla, llegue.

Desde aquel día que había enfrentado a Carlisle, no había vuelto a ver a Edward y ella se había lanzado de cabeza en el trabajo y en compras. No quería pensar en nada más que no sea _su _vida y _sus _intereses. También había evitado ver a su oficial, se levantaba casi al amanecer y llegaba cuando las luces estaban apagadas.

Charlie le había preguntado que qué quería hacer con la casa que servía de hogar, por sus otras dos compañeras que aún estaban dentro del tiempo de probatoria, tomó la decisión que sería mejor que se convierta en una casa de asistencia social, donde puedan ir personas que requieran ayuda, tanto legal como psicológica. Pero eso sí, quería que, una vez el plazo terminado, Carlisle esté fuera de aquellos terrenos. Tenía aquel sexto sentido que no le permitía confiar en él, no podía siquiera oír sus pasos que el estómago automáticamente se le revolvía; le había cogido fastidio por la manera tan desdeñosa que él se portaba con las personas a su alrededor, abusando de autoridad.

Aquella noche sería la última cerca del oficial, miró por última vez la cabaña y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Quería quedarse pero recién habían terminado de pintar las paredes y el olor estaba encerrado, necesitaba un poco de ventilación para que sea habitable.

Aquella cabaña había sido construida especialmente para los Swan en La Reserva. Renee se había enamorado del lugar, y no era de extrañarse; pasaba un pequeño riachuelo y su padre se había encargado de hacer una pequeña cascada, preocupado por los escases, el agua retornaba su camino. Al otro lado había una pradera con flores silvestres que era flaqueada con grandes pinos que señalaban el ingreso al bosque. Cuando nevaba, aquel lugar, era digno de ser fotografiado porque era una imagen majestuosa de una postal navideña, con las copas de los árboles pintadas de blancas.

Con los recuerdos de cuando solían pasar sus vacaciones en familia, o de cuando Rosalie la llevaba mientras se dedicaba a trabajar en la empresa familiar, condujo su cuerpo hacia el parqueadero del paradero turístico. Habían niños corriendo por todos lados, excursionistas y parejas que pasaban su luna de miel allí.

Su corazón se retorció cuando ella vio a un hombre que perdía la mirada en su mujer mientras esta conversaba animadamente con una de las guías; tenía un poco de envidia porque, viéndolo de esa manera, supo que Felix nunca la había mirado de aquella manera. No le gustaba pensar muy a menudo en ese hombre, pero siempre que lo hacia sus pensamientos terminaban en "ojala te estés quemando en el infierno".

En La Reserva los empleados habían aprendido a ser cautelosos con respecto a la situación que estaba pareciendo pasar a un lado positivo. Nadie mencionaba que ella había estado en la cárcel por respeto a los dueños, pero también por el gran cariño que siempre le han tenido a la familia. Ellos llegaron en una época de mala racha, La Push era una reserva natural olvidada en algún rincón de Washington, sin embargo cuando los Swan compraron algunos terrenos, le dieron trabajo a toda la tribu nativa Quileute que habitaba, ganándose admiración y consideración.

Le gustaba estar en La Push porque se sentía cómoda y en familia, nunca faltaba un postre o un sándwich encima de su escritorio cuando llegaba para comenzar su jornada laboral.

Con el mando a distancia, quitó la alarma del auto mientras iba acercándose, algunos niños que estaban en el pequeño parque cerca la saludaron alegremente. Subió al asiento del conductor del auto, dejó su chaqueta sobre el asiento del acompañante y cerró la puerta, poniendo el coche en marcha para salir del estacionamiento y coger la 110 hacia el este para ir a Forks.

Apenas había pasado La Push cuando un oficial de tránsito tenía un auto atravesado en la carretera e indicaba que tenían que tomar un desvió hacia la carretera secundaria para integrarse de regreso un kilómetro más adelante, cuando iba bajando la velocidad se dio cuenta que habían algunos autos de la policía, también estaban del departamento de homicidios y bomberos; parqueó a un lado y se bajó del auto. Su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Señorita, no puede pasar— la interceptó un policía cuando ella intento pasar el cordón de seguridad.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó en un murmullo.

Pero antes que el hombre que la había detenido contestara su pregunta, un grupo de hombres salieron, cargando una camilla y un cadáver dentro de una bolsa negra, a pesar de estar cerrado, el olor era repugnante.

Aunque más repugnante resultaba ser que ella no había estado alucinando como lo creyó tantos días. Ella de verdad había presenciado a Edward matando a esa mujer y... no estaba asustada como debería estarlo, estaba serena; ni siquiera se impresionó cuando escuchó al médico legal de la policía informar por la radio del coche patrulla que era la prostituta que había desparecido y que posiblemente era una víctima más de _El Descuartizador_.

Regresó a su auto y lo llevó hacia el desvío para llegar rápido a Forks, ella y Carlisle tendrían que tener una _conversación muy interesante_.

Mientras iba manejando, llamó al que se encargaba de las camareras y le pidió que Leah y Emily tengan turno nocturno y que les emita un certificado; el hombre aceptó un poco extrañado. Ella necesitaba estar sola en la casa con Carlisle, tenía que enfrentarlo y ellas no podían estar presentes. Se enterarían de todo, y pondrían a Edward en una situación de apuro.

Cuando ella entró por el camino que conducía a la casa ya el sol se había escondido y lo único que iluminaba la ruta era los faroles de su auto. Se detuvo al pie de la casa, salió del auto dejando la llave en el contacto y las puertas sin seguro, por si necesitara escapar de ahí.

Carlisle era un hombre de costumbres, él todos los días a la misma hora se encontraba frente al televisor viendo algún capítulo, de alguna serie vieja que pasaban; a esa hora llegaban las mujeres a casa y él les firmaba el control de ingreso diario.

Todo aquello lo sabía Isabella, así que fue directamente a la sala, apagó el televisor y se cruzó de brazos impidiéndole a Carlisle que reaccione ante la incertidumbre.

—Es mejor que cuentes _todo_— gruñó.

El oficial enarcó una ceja burlón, e imitó la postura de ella.

—¿Qué quiere saber la reina?

—Me acusaste de estar drogada cuando te dije que había visto a tu hijo matar a una mujer. Me quedé callada porque no tenía pruebas para defenderme, y ahora las tengo... o mejor dicho: la _policía _tiene las pruebas.

Ella vio como la expresión de Carlisle pasó a ser nerviosa, mirando hacia los lados.

—¿Y qué clase de pruebas tiene la policía?

—Un cadáver y la seguridad que _El Descuartizador _fue el responsable.

—Tiemblo de miedo— se mofó.—Ellos _siempre _tienen un cadáver y la certeza que fue _El Descuartizador_.

—Y posiblemente un testigo— dijo más segura de sí misma.—Pero te voy a dar la oportunidad de que me cuentes todo. Si te importa tu hijo, claro.

Carlisle vio la determinación en los oscuros ojos de Isabella, y se rindió. Estaba cansado de aquella situación, si no fuera por el remordimiento, él mismo hubiera puesto a Edward tras las rejas.

Abrió la boca y la cerró, ¿qué le diría; comenzaría desde el día que descubrió la verdad; o desde cuando él se enteró que su hijo era un asesino? No tenía idea, pero aquella muchacha tenía un carácter de acero porque ella no estaba asustada, ni siquiera le temblaba la voz.

—Edward es _El Descuartizador_— murmuró asintiendo, le costó pronunciar esas cuantas palabras.

—Eso lo tengo tan claro como que Navidad es el 25 de diciembre— resopló.—Detrás de un asesino hay una historia, oficial Masen.

—Cuando Edward tenía tres años, descubrí que no era mi hijo— Carlisle tragó, intentando deshacerse del nudo de la garganta— nadie de mi familia tenía los ojos grises, los de Elizabeth eran azules, los mío también, y era más que obvio que nuestro hijo tendría el mismo color de ambos; pero nunca lo mencioné, he vivido con aquello toda mi vida.

»Recién me habían trasladado a Forks, nunca había visto a Elizabeth tan feliz en su vida. Así que pensé que sería un gran cambio para nosotros, y que el hecho de que Edward no sea mi hijo, no me iba a afectar.— Carlisle resopló— amaba a esa mujer con mi vida. Fui un idiota al creer que ella también me amaba.

»El día de nuestro aniversario pensaba darle una sorpresa, pensaba pedirle que renováramos nuestros votos matrimoniales; le pedí a mi jefe permiso para salir temprano, pasé por una florería y le compré un ramo de 36 rosas rojas, hermosas; llegué a casa y encontré a Edward durmiendo su siesta sobre una manta en la sala, busqué a Elizabeth pero no estaba por ningún lado. Pasando dos casas había una pequeña tienda y creí que ella había aprovechado que Edward estaba dormido para hacer alguna compra de última hora para la cena, pero mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, para esperarla ahí, escuché risas y pequeños gritos.— alzó la mirada hacia Isabella, ella había aflojado los brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido, procesando la información.

»Yo había construido una choza que nos servía de bodega en el patio de la casa, las risas y gritos procedían de allí y sabía que eran de un hombre y una mujer. Sabía que esa mujer era Elizabeth y... abrí la puerta despacio, había un hombre cabello broncíneo y espeso, vi sus ojos y eran los mismos ojos de Edward. Ella lo llamó Edward y supe por qué Elizabeth había rogado para que llamemos así a nuestro hijo.

»Dolido, fui por Edward y lo desperté. No pensaba en nada, solo que tenía que acabar con ellos. Dentro de la caseta habían productos inflamables que sobraron cuando arreglamos la casa, le di a Edward un cerillo encendido y lo empujé dentro, no sin antes decirle que debía dejar hacer caer el cerillo, unos segundos después les gritaba que deberían ir al infierno los tres y salí de allí, regresé a la comisaria y le dije a mi jefe que no había nadie en casa y había dejado las llaves en el escritorio.

»No sé si pasaron horas o segundos, pero el teléfono sonó y el jefe lo atendió, yo sabía lo que estaba pasando pero aun así, cuando él me dijo que había habido una explosión en mi casa y que me necesitaban allí porque mi hijo era el único sobreviviente, me derrumbé.

—¡Eres un monstruo!— gruñó Isabella haciéndolo salir de sus cavilaciones.—¡Tú, Carlisle Masen, eres un cruel y jodido monstruo! Arruinaste la vida de un _niño_. Lo arruinaste a él...

—Todas las noches me lo reprocho, pero estaba ciego... ella me había engañado y...

—¿Quieres que me compadezca de ti?— Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.—¡Por Dios, era tan solo un niño! Un ser inocente... lo castigaste por errores de otros. No mereces morir porque la muerte es un placer, mereces envejecer solo, y morir en la miseria.

Ella se imaginaba el pequeño rostro de Edward asustado con el fuego a su alrededor, tuvo que presenciar la muerte de sus padres y quedar a cargo de un monstruo como Carlisle. Le causó una tristeza profunda por la niñez que él tuvo que atravesar.

Quería llorar desconsoladamente, quería poder matar a Carlisle, pero _necesitaba _ver a Edward y no sabía por dónde buscarlo.

—Dañar a tu propio hijo...— Isabella seco sus mejillas— y lo usaste para que crean que había sido un accidente... es increíble, te veía como un ser rudo, pero en realidad eres alguien despreciable. Tu sermón de los hijos que me diste el día que me trajiste aquí era tan solo una fachada tuya...

—¡Pero crié a Edward!— gruñó Carlisle— Lo crié y lo amé por encima de todo.

—¿Y quieres el premio al padre de oro del siglo? Tu... toda la culpa es tuya. Si alguien debería ir a la cárcel, tú serias el candidato perfecto. Mataste a un niño, hiciste que matara a su madre y a su padre... tu eres el ser más ruin que puede existir en el mundo... _eres un asesino._

.

La imagen de los perdidos, asustados y sin vida de los ojos de Edward no la abandonaron de regreso a la cabaña, ni debajo de las colchas de su cama.

Había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no matar a Carlisle, por eso apenas se había sentido exasperada salió de la casa para irse a su nuevo hogar. Todavía se admiraba por mantenerse lejos de aquel hombre que había destrozado a un niño.

_Un niño de cuatro años..._ no había apelativo para describir a la calaña de Carlisle.

Y había tenido la desfachatez de asegurar que lo amaba, y lo había criado con amor cuando lo había forzado a cometer un delito, un ser inocente que perdió su alma.

El efecto de la pastilla para dormir estaba comenzando a trabajar, se acurrucó más debajo de las colchas y cerró los ojos hinchados por haber llorado, dándole la bienvenida al sueño.

.

Isabella se revolvió en la cama, murmuró algo inaudible y continuó durmiendo; aunque por unos segundos él había saltado al rincón más oscuro para que, si despertaba, pudiera estar un poco a salvo.

Estaban en la hora de la madrugada donde se hacía más oscuro para darle paso al día, ese había sido su trabajo todos los días desde que la había visto por primera vez; vigilaba sus sueños y tarareaba cuando se volvían más abrumadores.

Cuando la vio llegar a casa de su padre, convertida en una fierecilla, él nunca se había imaginado que él le importara a ella. Anteriormente, había sido testigo del desprecio de sus ojos pero ese día le habían flameado con furia contenida. Ella no reclamaba por tenerlo junto a tres mujeres y que las pusieran en peligro, ella peleaba por aquel niño que estaba muerto.

Su mano fue directa hacia el tatuaje que estaba en su hombro y lo frotó, queriendo conseguir alivio; siempre que estaba nervioso lo hacía, podría decirse que era un tic.

Isabella volvió a revolverse debajo de sus colchas, él corrió de regreso al rincón y cuando se dio cuenta que tan solo estaba cambiando de postura, suspiro y regresó al pie de la cama, a continuar velando los sueños de aquella mujer que parecía frágil pero que era solo una fachada. Una fachada que lo excitaba a niveles incontrolados en su cuerpo; por eso evitaba recorrer aquel cuerpo pequeño con la mirada, porque ella tenía una pierna fuera. Una pierna que lo llamaba para que la riegue de besos, que la lama y la mordisquee.

Nunca había sentido aquella atracción sexual que ella le despertaba, y lo tenía asustado porque no sabía si pudiera seguir soportando estar rodeado del olor de Isabella.

Estaba tan absorto, concentrado en el movimientos de los labios apetecibles que no se dio cuenta cuando ella parpadeó y lo asustó saltando muy lejos de él, con un chillido contenido por el miedo.

* * *

**¡Hey! Vengo rápidito a dejarles el capítulo; está sin beteo así que disculpen los horrores ortografícos que encontraron.**

**Muchas gracias por sus huellitas en los rr, favoritos y alertas.**

**Besitos,**

**Mel de Lutz (L)**


End file.
